


EVIDENCE

by lanyoo



Series: WONDERLAND [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyoo/pseuds/lanyoo
Summary: 鸣佐，接DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE（来源于爱丽丝梦游仙境第一章名），文名来源于爱丽丝梦游仙境的最后一章：ALICE'S EVIDENCE。填坑，把这系列补完再也不补了，累。果然是挖坑一时爽，填坑火葬场。。。许多设定来源于迅雷传，私设和夹带的私货极多，全文4万字左右，实在压缩不下去，崩溃我：人性本善还是本恶？我的思想：刚吃饱是吧？我：嗯。。。





	EVIDENCE

三月的窗外阳光明媚，天高云阔，鸟语花香。正是适合外出郊游的天气。  
坐在办公室里的七代目火影大人正在桌前认真撰写文书。  
作为火影麾下最聪明最睿智最负责但同时也最怕麻烦的首席辅佐官——奈良鹿丸甫一踏进火影室，看到的正是这一幕。  
——多么感天动地催人泪下啊！不过同时——  
鹿丸毫不留情地扯过鸣人笔下的文书，锐利的笔尖在纸上划过的长长笔痕，和火影大人因为惊诧而有些扭曲的面孔相得益彰，让他的心情舒畅了一分。  
“我说鹿丸，这是我的东西啊我说，你这样随随便便就拿过去等于侵犯了我的隐私！”鸣人从桌子的一边探过身，一手拉扯住文书的一角。  
“火影大人，容我提醒您，现在是上班时间。”鹿丸扫过文书上歪歪扭扭的字迹，毫不留情地反唇相讥，“上班的时候学六代目摸鱼——你怎么不学学他的沉稳冷静，聪敏机智！”  
“我学了啊！”鸣人拽着文书，“况且——给佐助写信不算摸鱼！”  
“呃——彻骨相思尚未忘，深情似海我心藏？*1你——写的？”鹿丸看看诗句又看看鸣人，一阵恶寒。  
“是不是特别深情特别感人特别震撼？”鸣人得意地说，“前几天我从垫桌脚的书里翻到初代大叔夹在里面的信，我看写的挺好的，就抄了几句，写给佐助！”  
“······”  
“鹿丸你干嘛这么看着我啊我说？佐助在外面为了木叶受苦受累，我写信表达一下思念之情顺便催他回来不是很正常吗？”  
鹿丸仔细读了读内容——辞藻华丽，骈四俪六，一看就知道大部分是抄的。这点暂且不表，关键是鸣人你真的懂你抄的句子的来历么？  
什么“夜深寻旧路，踏遍此河边”“此夜吾何在，思之我更愁”这些原来可都是用来描写深闺怨妇的诗句啊！  
鹿丸把信往桌上一拍，也懒得用敬称了：“鸣人，如果今天下班之前，我发现你还没有处理完今天的······”  
“等等啊我说！我感受到佐助的查克拉了！”鸣人瞪大了眼睛，手指搭在唇上，示意鹿丸噤声，“很微弱，但是很激烈啊我说！好奇怪······”忽然他猛地拍了一下桌子，“佐助一定是有危险了，不行，我要去帮他！鹿丸，文件都交给你了我说！”  
还没等鹿丸彻底反应过来，鸣人已经开启九尾查克拉模式，“刷”的一声消失在他的视野内。  
“······”  
现在辞职还来得及么？  
·····························································  
佐助查克拉的位置在火之国境内。离木叶不算近但也不远。鸣人如同一道金色的闪电，从空中划过，几分钟后，便看见一个停靠在一棵大树旁的马车。佐助的查克拉从车里漏出些许。鸣人甚至还从周围的空气中嗅出混杂着血腥味的陌生查克拉。  
大概来自和佐助交手的那些人吧。鸣人眉头一紧，脚不沾地地冲进了那个马车。  
“佐助助助助，你在哪？”喊叫声惊起林中一片飞鸟。  
马车内坐着一个穿着宽袖和服的十七八岁女孩，圆脸细眉，长发绾髻，面色柔和。鸣人突兀的闯入虽然吓了她一跳，却不慌不忙，端得十分沉稳；她的身边站着一个年过半百身材瘦削的老伯，头发花白，梳的齐齐整整，身着粗布短打，身后背着一个用布包裹的细长的东西，看起来十分精神。他同样诧异而紧张地望着金闪闪的闯入者。  
“你们，你们看见佐助了吗我说？”马车里佐助的查克拉波动更加强烈。  
“······你是？”那个女孩试探着问道。  
“我叫漩涡鸣人，是佐助的朋友的说！”鸣人边说边东张西望，四下搜寻。  
“佐助君的话，是指这位一寸法师吗？”女孩侧过身，露出站在马车中间桌案上的——只有一寸大小的宇智波佐助。  
“啊啊啊啊，佐助，你怎么——变得这么小？”鸣人冲到书案前，周身灿金的光辉愈发绚烂，照的女孩头晕目眩。  
变小的佐助依然穿着黑色的斗篷，把全身遮得密不透风。墨色的发丝下露出一小块白皙的肌肤，如同夜空中皎洁的月色。  
——早知道让村里的手艺大叔做几个佐助的手办得了！鸣人暗搓搓地在心底腹诽道，正好一个用来观赏，一个用来把玩，剩下一个用来珍藏。家里放三个，办公室再放三个，随身再带一个。  
然后各个年龄段——哦，这个算了，有心理阴影。  
按捺住自己的小九九，鸣人伸手拽拽佐助刺刺的头发，装模做样地摸摸他柔嫩的小脸蛋，还掀起他的披风——说实话他老早就想这么干，但佐助总是一脸生人勿近的冷淡模样，让自己一直有贼心没贼胆，现在总算可以正大光明地摸个遍。  
他甚至环住佐助纤细的腰，无视他所有的挣扎和反抗，小心地托在自己的手心里。  
——啊红红的小脸蛋好可爱，小身板好软。鸣人屏住呼吸，红着脸憋了半天才想起来问道：“佐，佐助，你中了什么忍术了吗我说？大筒木吗？你放心，不管你变成什么样，我都不会离开你，你是我最好的朋友······”  
“放开我，大白痴！”佐助直接打断了鸣人越扯越远的自言自语，鸣人源源不断的热度通过指腹传遍他全身上下，不禁让他浑身发烫，“不是什么大不了的事，快放我下来······”  
他拼命掰着鸣人的手指，  
忽然鸣人响亮地醒了一下鼻子，然后使劲地用自己尚留着一点小胡渣的脸颊蹭着他：“佐助，我会保护你，绝不会让大蛇丸把你带走······”  
这和大蛇丸有什么关系？佐助脸上青一阵红一阵，最后忍无可忍，右手凝聚起蓝色的电光，对准他的额头——  
“千鸟——”  
“哐当”一声，正中眉心的鸣人应身倒地。  
“啊，鸣人······君？你还好吧？要看医生吗？”旁边的女孩慢慢凑过身，犹豫不决地问道。  
“小姐，还是直接看仵作吧。”  
“······”  
“······”  
·························································  
“所以，你是吃了兔子先生送给你的年糕，才变小的？”从地上爬起来的鸣人捂着头问道，“那个古里古怪的兔子先生，不会有什么问题吧我说？哪有人会送这种能把人变小的年糕？”  
“他解释说在做年糕的时候，误混了些草药进去，才会产生这种效果。大蛇丸也检查过，没什么大碍，过几天等药效减退，就会恢复。”  
听到大蛇丸的名字，鸣人的表情瞬间有些古怪，但他随即又问道：“那查克拉呢？”  
“相应减少了——大概因为身体缩小的缘故。” 佐助说得轻描淡写，好像整件事并不是发生在他身上。  
怪不得感觉他的查克拉微弱了很多！鸣人想。  
“以你现在的情况，外面太危险，不如我带你回木叶······”  
“但是佐助君已经答应做我的一寸法师了啊！”一旁的女孩突然发声。  
——“我的”？鸣人的上眼皮下意识地跳了跳，回过神警惕地看着女孩。  
“我叫春姬*2。”女孩继续说道，嗓音意外的甜软，她望向身旁年过6旬的老者，“这是我的贴身管家，负责这次行程安排。”  
“你是佐助君的朋友，我也不想有所隐瞒。我已经拜托佐助君护送我去雨之国。”  
“雨之国？”鸣人有些吃惊，“你去那做什么？”  
雨之国处于三大国的交界处，常年战乱，自从小南死后，雨之国甚至直接分裂成两个部分，至今战火不休纷争不止。除了忍者，寻常人都避之不及。  
“我的父亲和雨之国常年都有生意上的来往，一直为雨之国提供建筑用的铁器。所以为了打点上下关系，也会送雨之国公家一些物什。”  
“你这次去雨之国就是为了给雨之国公家送礼？”  
“是，这次的礼物比较贵重，而且雨之国最近也不太平，所以我想请佐助君······”  
“不行！平常的话倒是无所谓，但现在——”鸣人拍案而起，指着桌子上还没有一支笔高的小人说道，“佐助的战力被削弱那么多，连普通人都难对付，更别说忍者。”  
坐在桌上的佐助一声不吭。他抽出同样变小的草薙剑，就着桌布的一角擦了擦，明晃晃的刀光几乎闪瞎了鸣人的眼。  
“鸣人君，刚刚佐助君可是打退了十几个欲意抢劫的匪徒。”一旁的管家虽然声音不大，但沉稳有力。  
“······并不都是我打败的······”佐助有些尴尬，事实上他只打败了一个，其他人都被吓跑了。  
“不不不，刚刚佐助君乘鹰行空，持剑退敌的身姿实乃人间罕至。况且身形大小何足挂齿，佐助君无论经验，胆气或者忍术都远胜常人，区区毛贼不过九牛一毛！鸣人君的担心我们都理解，但是你不能不相信佐助君的能力啊！”  
佐助低下头，脸红得如同熟透的小番茄。  
太羞耻了，管家的夸赞简直比鸣人的口遁还夸张！  
倒是鸣人气得脸上的胡须几乎倒挂——什么叫不相信佐助？你们当我和佐助只是普通朋友吗？我和佐助可是从小就认识，一起长大，一起干架，吃过一锅饭，睡过一张床，我为他下跪挨打过呼吸，他为我挡针喂饭断过手，最后被六道老爷爷盖过兄弟章的——好朋友！  
“谁说我不相信佐助？我比谁都了解他！但他现在只有一寸大啊我说！你们不如请别的忍者——”  
“我同意火影大人的话。”马车车帘被掀开，一个留着络腮胡子，浓眉大眼，身材魁梧的中年男子走了进来，他身着上忍服饰，头上方方正正地系着木叶的护额，显得十分干练。  
“这个任务我们十班就能升任，不需要······宇智波佐助或者火影大人的协助。”  
他瞥了一眼桌上的佐助，手指关节卡着金属制的尖牙指套咔咔作响。  
“如果春姬小姐不信任我，可以现在就辞掉我们，改请其他忍者。我们绝无怨言。”  
鸣人转头瞧向那个木叶的忍者——在靠近马车前他就已经发觉这个人，但由于对方并没有敌意，身上也带有木叶的标志，所以并没有在意。如果自己感觉没错的话，除了他，还有另外两个木叶忍者，都在车外——估计是春姬请来护卫的忍者团队。  
果然，春姬开口向鸣人介绍道：“这位是小杉十郎，是我从木叶请的忍者，负责这次运送的沿途安全。除了他之外，还有两位忍者，明日春和明日泉。”  
说罢，春姬又转向小杉十郎：“十班的能力当然无需置疑。但雨之国毕竟动荡不安，如果能多请到一位忍者，这一路上也能分摊你们的重担。”  
一边的管家也顺势帮腔：“小杉先生，您也看到了，小姐不过是个弱女子，而我也是个不中用的老头子。就说刚刚的劫匪吧，光是看到就足以让我们这些普通人担惊受怕，多请一位忍者，我们也多一分安心，绝不是怀疑您的能力。”  
小杉十郎魁梧的身躯微不可见地晃了晃：“如果您要雇佣其他忍者帮忙，我当然愿意配合，只是——”他指着桌上的佐助，“他不行。”  
“为什——”还没等春姬说完，鸣人猛地站起身，大喊道：“我也不同意的说！”  
“虽然佐助现在还是很厉害，但他毕竟只有手指这么大啊！放在地上不注意就会被踩到，他还只有一只手，如果受伤了怎么办？不如——我也加入你们吧！”鸣人的这番话说得义正言辞不容置喙。  
周围所有人都倒吸一口凉气。  
“那个······七代目大人，这个任务只是个C级任务······”  
“C级又怎样？任务不分大小级别，即使是F级，只要我接了就会认真完成啊我说！”  
“不······这个任务对于您来说有些大材小用······”  
“啧啧啧！我前几天发表的演讲没认真听吧？”鸣人斜眼看着小杉十郎，“我当初怎么说的？那个······什么······啊勿以事小而······而不去做，身为忍者，我们要兢兢业业地对待每个任务，绝不能挑三拣四！”  
“······呃那个，鸣人君，你是火影，恐怕我们付不起雇佣费。”春姬婉拒道。  
“身为火影，当然以服务大家为第一要任，钱财乃身外之物。这次免费。”鸣人大义凌然。  
“你这次出来，鹿丸知道吗？”佐助问道。  
“他，他当然知道啦哈哈哈哈。”鸣人的舌头瞬间打了个结。  
“他说什么了？”  
“什么也没说啦我说！”是没来得及说。  
佐助转过身：“春姬小姐，请帮我写一封信。”  
“佐，佐助你，你你你要给谁写信？”  
“鹿丸。告诉他你的位置。”  
“佐助！”鸣人蓝汪汪的眼睛扑棱棱泛着泪光，“你，你不能这样对你的唯一啊我说！”  
但佐助看都没看他一眼，而是直直望向小杉十郎。  
“我已经答应春姬小姐，护送她到雨之国，我说到一定会做到。”佐助沉声说道，“我不会妨碍你的安排。”  
“我说过了，我这边人手已经足够，不需要你帮助。”出乎意料，小杉十郎十分坚持，“去接一些更有价值的任务也好，帮助火影大人也好，我这里庙小，容不下你这尊大佛。”  
口吻中透出的强硬让鸣人不由得多想了一些，他刚想开口，一旁的春姬倒是抢了先。  
“小杉先生是在向我发脾气吗？”  
“不是······”  
“小杉先生现在的态度就和那些要不到糖果而乱发脾气的小孩一样。”她打断了小杉的话，眉宇间不怒自威，“我曾听木叶的人说，所谓忍者，就是能够忍耐一切，竭尽全力完成任务的人。现在看来，流言果然是流言，当不得真。”她指向门外，“如果你想离开，我们的协议就此作罢。”  
这段话说的小杉十郎脸上青一阵白一阵。他看了眼鸣人——鸣人依然攀着桌沿，眼巴巴地望着佐助，极像一只受了委屈求抱抱的金毛犬——便又转回春姬身上。  
“抱歉，是我刚刚感情用事。这次的任务我会负责到底。”他的声音依旧生硬，“不过，还是希望佐助君不要妨碍我。”  
说完，他便掀开车帘走了出去。春姬瞧着他离开，轻轻松了口气。  
倒是佐助依然面无表情地盯着鸣人：“你是自己走还是让鹿丸领你走？”  
“······”  
··································································  
鸣人最终还是选择自行离开。  
由于劫匪和鸣人的耽搁，直到月明星稀，佐助连同其他人，才来到最近的美瑛村*3。  
偏居一隅的别馆灯火通明。门口站着两排身着黑衣白衫的仆从。门口的侍从从小杉十郎的手中接过马鞭，便恭恭敬敬地把他们迎进门。  
虽说只是一座别苑，但也出乎意料的古朴精致，五脏俱全。穿过前厅，便是小桥流水，苍松竹柏，两侧缘侧通向对面的主室。佐助藏在春姬的衣衫中，透过微微摇摆的振袖，清楚瞧见四面的粉墙黛瓦，雕梁绣柱。  
“小姐，您的房间已经备好了。我特地找了术士开过光，天地定位，山泽气通，紫气东来······”带路的管事说得唾沫横飞。  
“谢谢，请问这几位忍者呢？”春姬打断他。  
“也已经安排好，保证安静清雅，一应俱全·····”  
“春姬小姐，我先去您的房间查看一下，以防有人做了手脚。”小杉十郎说道。  
管事的脸瞬间僵硬了几分。  
“这座别院是我父亲的宅邸之一，有几十年的历史，而且这位管事也是老人，小杉先生过虑了。”  
“还是谨慎些好。您放心，我们不会弄乱您的房间。”  
片刻的沉默后——  
“啊呀啊呀，我正好要去小姐的房间放置一些行李，小杉先生能帮忙吗？”一旁的管家连忙打圆场。  
“是。泉，你和我一起去帮忙，春，你留在春姬身边。”  
“是。”兄弟俩同时应声。  
接着佐助听见一阵窸窸窣窣的脚步声。从衣角的缝隙望去，他甚至看见别苑管事手上暴露的青筋。  
“劳烦管事带我们先去饭厅。”春姬说道。  
“哎呀呀，小姐您何须客气，能服侍小姐是我的荣幸。我听老爷说，小姐喜欢和食，厨房已经准备好。还安排了美瑛的特产五色丸子······”  
饭厅是个单独的隔间，所有菜上齐后，管事鞠了一躬，退出房门，只剩下春姬和明日春，以及袖口里变小的佐助。  
佐助从衣袖里一跃而起，跳到餐桌上。  
“佐助君要不要尝尝美瑛的丸子？”春姬小心地将一串五色丸子放进瓷碟。  
白，红，黄，紫，绿，五彩的丸子肩并着肩，被金黄的酱汁一浇，散发出诱人的甜香。  
“咦，美瑛的丸子是五色的？”坐在对面餐桌前的明日春好奇地举起另一串，“木叶只有三色丸子，不一样耶。”  
他不过是个12，3岁的小少年，五官还未长开，身量却不矮，尖端泛黄的灰发蹶蹶地向上翘，好像一丛杂草。  
春姬微微一笑：“美瑛是著名的花田胜地。五种颜色代表美瑛五种重要的花卉。白色代表荞麦花，红色代表百合花，黄色代表向日葵，紫色代表薰衣草，绿色则代表美瑛的土地。除了绿色丸子是普通的青团，每种颜色的丸子都掺杂了相应的花瓣，和木叶的三色丸子完全不一样。另外，上面的浇汁也不是常用的焦糖酱，而是当地的蜂蜜。”  
“原来是这样啊。”明日春盯着手上的丸子，咽了口口水，却又放回瓷盘中。  
“你怎么不吃？”春姬看着他一脸恋恋不舍的样子，有些好笑。  
“老师说，任务期间，没经过他的允许，除了兵粮丸，什么都不能吃。”明日春的语气明显有些低落。也难怪，他平日拿在手中的兵粮丸看起来又冷又硬，和面前的软糯团子比起来，不用品尝都能想象出口感的差距。  
“小杉老师吗？他现在可不在这里。”春姬冲他眨眨眼，“我不会和小杉老师说。佐助君也不会。”  
明日春面露难色。  
佐助倒是了然他的担忧。  
“我刚刚观察过，别院四周拉了不少警报线，而且这里的仆人至少都在30岁以上，彼此十分熟识；最重要的是，我并没有感受到陌生的查克拉。因此，这座别馆目前十分安全，即使你吃了这里的食物，也不会有任何问题。”  
听了佐助的一番话，明日春的神色明显动摇。他犹豫了一会，看看佐助，又瞧瞧春姬。最终美食的诱惑还是战胜了小杉平日的说教。  
“那——我开动了。”他举起丸串，咬了一口。  
顶端浅红的团子瞬间多了个缺口。  
“唔，果然有花香味！好吃！”明日春含糊不清地说道。  
“佐助君不吃吗？”春姬问道。  
“我不喜欢甜食。”  
“那佐助君喜欢什么？我给你准备。”  
“米饭就可以。”  
春姬夹了不少米粒，还有一些蔬菜和肉粒，盛在勺子里，递到佐助面前的瓷盘中。饭粒上还插了一根细细的牙签。  
“那就麻烦佐助君将就将就。”春姬略带歉意。  
两人皆是大族出身，举手投足皆端庄从容，就连吃饭都很安静。倒是一旁的明日春大呼小叫地在碗里扒拉着，不禁让佐助想起第一次去波之国，自己和鸣人比谁吃的多的无聊竞赛。  
“哇，这荞麦面真好吃！”明日春吸溜了一口汤面，连嘴角都忘了擦拭。  
“美瑛盛产荞麦，所以荞麦面都是现做，自然好吃。”春姬解释道。  
“要是在木叶也能吃到美瑛的荞麦面就好了！”明日春一脸向往。  
“如果你想吃的话，可以随时来美瑛。离木叶也不远，十天的路程。”  
明日春没吱声，一会才叹了口气：“春姬小姐不知道木叶的规定。木叶的忍者如果没有任务在身，在没有报告的情况下，是不能随便出村的。当然如果是资历老的忍者，请假外出游历自然容易的多，但像我这种资历尚浅的，平时想请假偷懒都很难。”  
“原来如此。”春姬若有所思的点点头，“春君——是才开始做忍者的吗？”  
“欸，我吗？算是吧。我今年才从忍者学校毕业，刚刚当上下忍，和哥哥，小杉老师不一样。”明日春脸上一红。  
“忍者还有专门的学校？”  
“嗯。一开始哥哥总认为当忍者太危险，怎么也不肯让我当忍者，一定要我去上普通的小学。不过啊——”明日春昂着头一脸自豪，“我偷偷去忍者学校报了名！成绩在学校里面很靠前哦~”  
春姬歪着头，饶有兴趣地继续问道：“春君为什么一定当忍者呢？”  
“因为，因为哥哥很厉害啊！”明日春浅灰色的眼睛星光闪烁，好像透亮的湖面，“哥哥在四战的时候，虽然没有上战场，但一直守护着我和身边的人。从那时起，我就在想，总有一天，我也要成为和哥哥一样的忍者，不，我要做比哥哥更厉害的忍者！”  
“春君可真厉害。”春姬笑了起来，“我也有一个弟弟和你差不多大，不过梦想什么的都一团迷糊呢，天天只知道玩。”  
明日春有些不好意思的挠挠头。  
“我不算什么啦，佐助大人才是真厉害！他是忍界公认的四战英雄，和火影大人齐名呐！”  
“真的吗？”春姬望向佐助，“佐助君是这么厉害的忍者？”  
佐助恍若未闻，面无波澜。  
“嗯嗯！”明日春的神色里满是崇拜。  
“那这次我的委托可算是万无一失了。”春姬打趣道。  
“就算佐助大人不在，也有哥哥和老师。我也会尽全力，春姬小姐放心啦。”  
明日春勇气十足的样子让佐助又忆起尘封已久的往事。  
当年的他和吊车尾，也是这样无所畏惧地接下波之国的任务。  
现如今，那个人虽然已经当上火影，本质却还是一个吊车尾。  
佐助在心里轻笑了一声。  
“······小春，你的查克拉属性是不是火？”佐助问道。  
“嗯？是啊。”  
“要不要和我学习火属性的忍术？”  
“佐，佐助大人是说，要教我忍术。”小春一脸难以置信，随即他慌忙从怀里掏出一个卷轴，手忙脚乱得差点将绢纸撕破，“那——佐助大人能教我这个忍术吗？！”  
······························································  
第二天露水未干，春姬一行人便打点行装重新上路。  
傍晚，按照行程，他们顺利地来到下一小镇，并住进早已预定的旅馆中。  
佐助从用于洗澡的漆碗中爬出来，重新穿上衣服，轻盈地跳下茶桌。  
隔着门，就听见鸣人粗粝的嗓音。  
简直就是个公放喇叭。佐助忍不住皱眉。他推开了虚掩的房门，果然，除了小杉十郎，所有人都围着和自己一样大小的鸣人。  
而鸣人，正在眉飞色舞地讲着四战的情景。  
佐助无奈地揉揉自己突突乱跳的太阳穴，回想起8个小时前——  
那时，正艳阳高照，晴空万里，一如佐助的心情。  
刚接过管家递过来盛着水的树叶，忽然一旁的草丛传出一股熟悉的查克拉，接着一只巨大的青蛙从天而降。  
“佐助助助助——”  
佐助一眼瞧见坐在青蛙上的鸣人——和他一样小。  
“······”   
从天而降的鸣人从青蛙身上跃下，接过佐助手里盛满水的树叶，一把从额上浇灌下去，亮晶晶的水珠滴在他金色的头发上，如同闪闪发光的珍珠，衬得他的头发比太阳还耀眼。  
“到底怎么回事？”佐助阴着脸，口气不善。  
“昨天我离开后，直接去了大蛇丸的基地，砸了好半天门才砸开的说！”  
“······”  
“然后大蛇丸就把兔子先生那个有问题的年糕拿出来给我了，他说吃了就会和你一样，于是我今早吃了半块年糕，嘿嘿果然变成这样了我说！”  
“······”  
“放心吧 ，佐助。我说过你痛我也痛，要死一起死！我绝不会抛下你！”  
“······”  
“原来变小是这种感受啊我说！连通灵兽都变成了缩小版。嘿嘿，这个是蛤蟆吉的曾曾曾······孙，就叫呱儿子*4，可爱吧我说！”  
“······”  
“鹿丸没说什么吗？”佐助忍住拔剑的冲动。  
“哦，鹿丸啊，佐助，你看我现在和你一样小，根本没办法做火影的工作。”鸣人向他摊摊手，“还不如和你一起做任务。”  
“······“  
“你放心，我给鹿丸留了封信，鹿丸一定会原谅我！”  
不，他没有打死你就很看你脸面了。  
尽管没什么用，但佐助依然想用千鸟先糊鸣人一脸，然而树后明日春闪闪的星星眼却让他下不了手——总不能给木叶未来忍者的幼小心灵留下创伤吧？  
······  
当时就不应该答应！佐助越想越后悔。  
“就这样，我和佐助联手把辉夜封印了！”鸣人说得欢畅，还顺手端起管家递给他的小茶勺喝了一口。  
“太，太厉害了！”明日春激动得好像自己才刚刚从四战战场回来，“鸣人哥你真是我的偶像！我一定会唯鸣人哥马首是瞻，好好锻炼忍术，做一名优秀的忍者······”  
这才几个小时？怎么直接从七代目到鸣人哥了？  
“不，不用这样。”鸣人谦虚地摆摆手，“木叶现在不兴个人崇拜。小春你以后要积极地锻炼忍术，认真地贯彻火影思想，以为人民服务服务为目标，跟随村建的号召······”  
佐助决定停止鸣人对下一代的荼毒。  
“明日春，和我出来，我要检查昨天我教你的忍术。”  
“现，现在吗？”  
“······”  
明日春恋恋不舍地站起身。同时，明日泉也站起身。  
“正好我要去外面照应小杉老师，只有他一个人······”  
“欸——佐助你要教小春忍术？”鸣人吃惊地大叫道，“那我也教小春忍术吧！”  
“小春的查克拉属性是火。”  
“那我可以看你教，毕竟你一只手不方便嘛！”  
简直是胡搅蛮缠。佐助一声不吭，抬腿走出门。  
“啊佐助大人，等等我！”小春一路小跑随之离去。  
“佐助等等我啊我说！”鸣人紧随其后。  
只留下明日泉尴尬地僵在原地。按照规定，为了保证春姬的安全，必须时刻留一个人在她身边。  
“······那春姬小姐，今天打扰您了。抱歉。”他有些脸红。  
“没关系。”春姬笑着说。  
明日春研习的忍术叫做“无安”，是火属性查克拉才能布置的结界。如果运用成熟，所形成的结界能够抵挡外部所有攻击。明日春年纪尚轻，无法完全控制术发作时查克拉的流动，所以屡屡施展失败。  
在佐助眼里，这个结界术并不难，只要明日春能按照自己的指导勤加练习肯定能学会；但跟在他身后咋咋呼呼的鸣人并不这么想。  
在鸣人眼里，明日春根基不稳，与其现在让他学习这么高深的结界术，不如勤练查克拉的控制。  
于是，忍界武力值排名第一的火影和与他并列第一的他的挚友吵得电闪雷鸣，火花四溅。  
眼看忍界第一的友谊小船要翻了，明日春猛地大叫道：“我——两个都学！”  
空气瞬间凝固。鸣人和佐助的目光盯得明日春全身发毛。  
“好主意。我先教你把压缩的查克拉附在武器上——”  
“然后，我再教你通过这些武器的辅助建立结界。”  
虽然结界强度减弱，但需要的查克拉也相对减少，操控也容易。  
鸣人和佐助默契地撇开小春，开始下一轮的讨论。商量的结果是先由鸣人教明日春如何把查克拉附在苦无上。等学会了，佐助再教他如何展开结界。  
将查克拉附在苦无上并不难学，在鸣人的指导下练习了要一会，明日春总算使得有模有样。佐助见师徒两人习得认真，便不想打扰，悄悄离开。  
练了好一阵，最后，两人呈一大一小两个“大”字型趴在草地上。旁边堆着几个毁坏的苦无。  
树影横斜，鸣人盯着远处树干上模糊的人影，突然小声问道：“小春，小杉十郎很讨厌佐助吗我说？”  
“小杉老师吗？他倒没说过。”明日春发了会懵，说道，“可能他只是讨厌姓宇智波的人。”  
他左右看了看，伏在鸣人耳边小声说道：“我听说，小杉老师很多同窗，都死在四战呢！”  
鸣人心底一片了然。  
这种事对他来说简直就是家常便饭。从他还是火影预备役的时候，就收过不少联名上书，要求把佐助赶走，甚至判处监禁。其中，有和他生死与共的战友，也有心怀惧意的村民，甚至有居心叵测的高层，当然，也包括这些痛失所爱的亲友。甚者，不止四战，还有五影会谈的事，或者更久远，牵扯到大蛇丸······  
佐助之所以能留下来的原因，除了自己和一些同窗好友的坚持，大概也就剩下他所拥有的和自己对等的那份力量。  
于其让这份强大的力量流落在外不受控制，不如将其牢牢地攥入手中，成为木叶最锋利的一把刀。至于过去的罪与罚，就让它成为一笔烂账。  
没有人面对死亡会无动于衷，也没有人面对利益不为所惑。  
他抬头望向依旧璀璨的星空。  
数不清的群星背后，是无尽的黑夜。  
“你讨厌佐助吗？”鸣人侧过脸问道。  
“当然不讨厌啊！佐助大人可好啦，是他主动说要教我忍术的！再说四战的起因又和他没关，他还救了所有人呢。”  
鸣人用双臂遮住双眼。嘴角翘起一个弧度。  
太好了。如此，我所选择的，我所牺牲的，我所坚持的，终于有了回报。  
·································································  
离火之国和雨之国的边境越近，人烟越稀少。虽然路两旁偶有稀稀落落的房屋，也不过是空无一人的废弃驿站。从最近一个村庄离开，除了这道一成不变的风景，一行人所见，皆是些沉默不语，行色匆匆，面色暗沉的路人。  
能不能来个人解解闷啊！鸣人无聊地想。这一路上他不停变着法子和佐助搭话，可佐助爱答不理，把鸣人憋坏了。而明日春和小杉十郎在外面驾车，明日泉在前面探路，春姬又默默无语地看书，他现在恨不得遇上几个劫匪排解郁气。  
很快，六道仙人回应了他的愿望。  
二十几个劫匪手里拿着各种武器，从四周蹦出，大模大样地围住马车。  
“此树是我栽，此路是我开，要想过此路，留下买路财！”为首的人锃亮的光头照得鸣人差点以为天上又多了个太阳。声音倒是洪亮字正腔圆，看来练过不少次。  
“啊呀，这位好汉，你看我们只是普通的过客，哪有什么钱，不如放我们过去······”管家上前作揖。  
“没钱？”那人露出一个阴森森的笑容，“老子倒要看看，你们是真没钱还是假没钱。兄弟们，给我上！”  
几个劫匪举着刀和绳索冲上前。小杉十郎神色一凛，冲一旁的明日春使了个眼色。两人手中的手里剑同时掷出。  
火花四溅，金铁交鸣。几个劫匪很快处于下风。  
“哼哼，别以为就你们雇了忍者。我们也雇了。”为首的老大向身后招手。他身后闪过几道黑色的阴影，从两侧迂回，冲向小杉十郎和明日春。  
双方手中的武器还未相碰。为首的敌方忍者面前蹿过一黑一金两道残影，接着便眼前一花，捂眼倒地。紧跟其后的忍者向后同时退了好几米，满脸惊疑不定。  
“喂！怎么搞的！就两个人都搞不定？”劫匪老大眼看己方的几个忍者不动，忍不住向身后大喊，“全部给我上！”  
他身后一个毫不起眼的银发灰眸的忍者走上前，和其他忍者比起来，他的脸庞显得非常青涩，看起来只有20岁，双眼却透着不合年纪的成熟甚至沧桑。年轻的忍者打了个手势，劫匪队伍中几个矫健的身影一跃而起，和前方的忍者迅速交换了个眼神，同时从四面八方攻向小杉十郎他们。  
不出所料，最前方的两个忍者同样被不知名的暗器击中，捂着眼睛锵倒在地。斜对面的同伴随即嗅出那两个神出鬼没的小团子的蛛丝马迹。他们果断地连续掷出手里剑，逼的鸣人和佐助连连后退躲避。  
“啧，没想到身体变小了这么麻烦！”鸣人干干脆脆开启九尾查克拉模式，这才游刃有余地摆脱了不断袭来的相对巨大的手里剑。  
不过，光逃避没有用。撤出几十步，他突然一个回旋转身，踩着不断飞向自己的手里剑，如同一道金色的闪电，直插向和他对峙的忍者。  
那忍者吃了一惊，手中的苦无下意识地挡在眼睛前。  
“螺旋丸！”鸣人手中的螺旋丸击中苦无，霎时铁质的苦无四分五裂，碎屑四处飞溅，划破那个忍者的皮肤。  
而这厢，佐助直接使用天力手，瞬移到攻击的忍者面前，用闪着电光的草薙剑刺入他的眼睛。  
再次倒下的两个忍者让身处外围的忍者领队神色愈发犀利，他清楚地认识到这两个看似只有一寸大小的人形兵器不仅不逊于任何一个普通的忍者，甚至远远凌驾于他们之上。他大喝一声，起身加入战局，连同所有正在攻击的忍者同时默契地以马车为中心，分成八个方向形成包围圈，分别开始结印。一股强大的查克拉倏然铺天盖地强压而来。  
小杉十郎立感不妙，忽地他朝一旁的忍者甩出三枚手里剑，却被那个忍者躲过，三枚手里剑先后刺入后面的树干上。  
他朝明日春厉声疾呼：“快！合并！”  
一旁愣在原处的明日春勉这才大梦初醒，但僵掉的脚趾依然没法活动自如。这时一道黑色的查克拉化作凌厉的弯刀迎面劈来。躲闪不及时，突然一团黑色的火焰化作盾牌挡在他的面前，“叮”的一声，盾牌和弯刀同时消散，继而一个柔软的东西撞在他身上。  
“发什么呆？”佐助捂着右眼跳到地上，“小心后面，快点！”  
明日春哆嗦了一下，顺势在地上打了个滚，身后袭来的黑色查克拉化作的刀刃堪堪从他身旁飞过，将前面的马车击得四分五裂。  
好在春姬和管家早已从马车里跳出来。四位护卫的忍者同时围在他们身边。  
四周八个施术的忍者不停地移影换位，速度越来越快，最后融为一体，形成一堵坚实的风墙，将众人罩在中间。风墙中聚集起黑色查克拉化作利刃，或横劈，或斜刺，或直击，迅疾如风，角度刁钻，虽然没有直接瞄准，却总能出其不意地袭向他们防备薄弱的肩膀和膝盖。  
站在一侧的鸣人躲过几次袭击，恼火地连连发动螺旋丸瞄准风墙，却好似打在棉花上，寂寂无声。  
“啧，可恶。”他一边躲避，一边抱怨。他曾听迈特凯说过，他的绝技八门遁甲来自于已经失传的八卦阵。这个阵法起初用于行兵打仗。攻守相依，变化繁多。虽然鸣人并没学过八卦阵，但他隐隐感觉这个阵法或许和八卦阵有关。如果是平时的自己，或许还不至于这么苦恼，但现在······他望向另一边同样在躲避的佐助，四目相对——不知道这种情况下使用威装·须佐能乎会怎样。  
就在这时，忽然周围越来越强劲的查克拉如同被飓风撕裂的阴云，刹那间消散不见。为首的忍者冷哼一声，举起手打了个手势，其他的忍者毫不迟疑地停下手中的动作。  
“快快快，快点放下武器，要不然我就没命了！”后方传来劫匪老大带着哭腔的声音。鸣人和佐助看见明日泉握着苦无，抵在那个老大的脖子上。  
周围躺倒一地的劫匪。  
为首的忍者叹了口气，将外衣的腰包扔在地上，其他的忍者随即也放下手中的武器。  
小杉十郎和明日泉交换了一个眼神，接着便甩出一条缠着丝线的苦无，缠住为首的忍者的双手手腕。其他的忍者脸色霎时大变，却被小杉十郎出其不意使出的巨大拳风轰倒。随即他把所有劫匪和忍者用绳索分别捆绑在一旁的树干上。  
“那个······各位大侠好汉饶命啊，我上有老下有小，都怪我听信谣言一时糊涂，为了赚点媳妇本，才干出这天地不容天打雷劈的事······”劫匪老大在明日泉苦无的威胁下，被揪到小杉十郎的面前，哭的一把鼻涕一把泪。  
坐在一旁的鸣人左手托着下巴，叹了口气。难不成现在的反派都流行事后哭惨顺便洗白吗？  
小杉十郎神色肃穆，厉声问道：“什么叫听信谣言？”  
“啊？这个啊，是前几天在各大山头流传的传言。说什么会有一辆马车载着价值连城的宝物经过这里，然后马车有忍者保护······”  
“谁说的？”  
“这个我真不知道，只知道各大山头都有传。”  
“你怎么就这么肯定是我们？”  
“额，那个······”匪头好心地瞧了一眼小杉十郎，“老哥大概不懂行情吧，这里离雨之国只有两个村庄的距离，因此走这条路的基本都是去雨之国。但雨之国现在乱的很，基本没多少人去，所以现在走这条路的要么是大商户专门运送钱粮物料的队伍，这种不仅会请大量护卫，还会在路过之前都和我们这些匪头······不，收过路费的······不，劫富济贫的······啊不管了，反正会和我们这些人先说好直接放行；要么就是一些狠角色，大多都是亡命之徒也没啥油水。像您这种护卫少又面生又不是关系户一看就像肥羊······啊不看起来有点钱的非常少见，说实话这近一个月也就您这一辆马车经过。”  
“喂，你和其他山头的匪头熟吗？”鸣人突然问道。  
“当然熟了小哥，前面山头的老大是我妹夫的的弟弟的姨夫的······”  
“熟就好。”鸣人不耐烦地打断他，哪来比自己还话痨的劫匪，“你去通知他们，直接给我们放行。”  
“啊这个······”劫匪头子有些为难，“实不相瞒，大家出来都是为混口饭吃，饭钱······”  
“饭钱我会负责。”一旁的老管家笑眯眯地说道。  
“那就好办了。”劫匪一拍大腿，“熟话说四海之内皆兄弟，一回生二回熟，咱们要不晚上一起搓一顿，我做东······”  
“行了行了。”小杉十郎不耐烦地挥挥手，“我们还有任务，你要吃自己吃。”  
“那可真可惜了，话说那厨子是桃源村最好的厨子的嫂子的妹夫的三姑婆的外甥······”  
“······”  
···········································································  
给了劫匪头子一笔钱，终于把他送走。  
只剩下被绑着的8个被劫匪雇来的忍者。小杉十郎倒也没有为难他们，直接松了绑。  
白发的忍者首领活动着印着绑痕的手腕，瞧着正收拾马车残骸的他们，问道：“你们今晚在哪休息？”  
小杉十郎瞟了他一眼，并未答话。  
“离这里最近的村庄是桃源村，最快也要四天的路程，你们没了马，靠走路要十几天，我知道附近有一个夕岚村*5，从这里出发，骑马大概半天就能到。”  
“你要带我们过去？”  
“是。”  
“条件呢？”  
“2000金。”首领补充道，“你们可以用我的马。”  
小杉十郎眯缝着眼，锐利的目光似乎要把他穿透。  
“夕岚村吗？这个村子我倒有所耳闻”管家插了进来，“我听说夕岚村不仅很隐蔽，而且十分排斥外人，很少有人能进入。”  
“并不是排斥外人，而是排斥忍者。”首领解释道，“如果是普通人，夕岚村并不会拒绝。但如果是忍者，则不能进村。”  
“您看我们这有好几个忍者护卫，实在不好意思了。”管家摊摊手。  
“我知道。”首领望向春姬，“如果你的雇主愿意，她可以和你一起进入夕岚村，而让忍者呆在村外露宿。”  
“我不同意，太冒险。即使你说的是真话，一旦夕岚村村民对小姐想要图谋不轨，我们不在身边，就危险了。”小杉十郎考虑了一会，直接拒绝了首领的提议。  
“我同意！”出乎意料地，鸣人竟然投了同意票。  
“火影大人！”小杉十郎的声音忍不住向上提了两个分贝。  
“我们的目的就是护卫春姬安全到达雨之国。”鸣人略过刚刚劫匪提到的宝物，“如果我们继续这么赶路，难免还会遇到和刚刚一样的劫匪。虽然那劫匪同意帮我们和同行求情，但不代表别人会答应，也不代表他不会再次策划抢劫。所以让春姬和管家直接住进村庄最保险。我们也可以趁机休息一晚上。”  
“但这个人是刚刚攻击我们的忍者啊！”  
“刚刚在阵法，他攻击我们的时候特地避开了春姬和管家。”鸣人歪着头说道，“你应该清楚，如果不是这样，我们也不会撑那么久。”  
一旁默不作声的佐助忽然问道：“你为什么对夕岚村知道的这么清楚？”  
年轻的忍者低下头：“我原本是夕岚村里的人，后来被······赶出来。”  
“哈？”鸣人觉得有些不可思议。  
“······因为我不同意村里排斥忍者的做法。”  
不知从何而起的微风，带着温暖的水汽，打湿了远山。朦朦胧胧的翠峦，如同铜镜中倒映的美人青黛。  
“大概在许多年前，也不知道什么原因，忽然在火之国国界出现了很多忍者，这些忍者掀起了一场战争，波及了不少周边的村庄，夕岚村也未幸免于难。村里死了很多人，也被破坏的很严重，从此以后，村里的长者在村里设置了特殊的阵法，以免村子受到外界侵扰。同时村口也设立关卡，不允许忍者进入。”  
“但我不同意这个做法。我知道村子这样做是不想再受到忍者战争的波及，但避世并不是良方。恰恰相反，我认为直面才是避免战争的方法。”那个首领有些无奈，“所以我希望村里的人能尝试了解忍者，至少能接纳忍者。村里大多数人不同意，反而认为我背叛了大家，所以把我赶了出来。”  
“你身边的这些忍者呢？”  
“他们是我从路边捡来的。”首领轻声说道，“有些是忍村灭亡后无处可去的忍者，有些是不再愿意当忍者所以叛离原忍村的，还有一些是有残疾或年老被抛弃的忍者。我把他们聚起来，接一些其他忍者不愿接的任务，勉强过日子吧。反正我也无家可归。”  
“你们不能接一些其他任务吗我说？简单的也成，像这种给劫匪打下手······”鸣人望向他身边的忍者，他们其中确实有很多头发花白或者残疾的人。  
首领微微叹了口气：“如果能接到的话我们也不会接这种任务。”  
一时间大家都没有说话。  
“那就拜托你带我们去夕岚村。”春姬柔声打破了沉默。  
为首的忍者颔首，并向其他忍者打了个手势。其中几个很快消失在两边的树林中。一会，他们牵着八匹马出现。  
“夕岚村不允许忍者进入，我会送你们到门口。”首领对春姬和管家说道，“您的忍者护卫······可以在夕岚村的外围暂住。”  
春姬冲他点点头，接过其中一匹马的缰绳。  
跟着这个首领，果然不到半日，便来到一个由丛丛树林和护城墙围着的隐秘村子入口。像是早就预料到会有人到来似的，入口处严正以待着两排穿戴护甲，手拿银枪或腰配长剑的守卫。  
“这里就是夕岚村的入口。”那个首领说道。  
“谢谢。”管家按照约定付了他钱。  
门口的守卫盘查了春姬和管家一番，便放他们进了村。而鸣人他们则被留在村外。  
夜幕很快降临。找了一处地势相对高的地方，小杉十郎领着明日兄弟熟练地扎好营地。  
大概是因为白天的大战消耗了不少查克拉，所有人都显出疲态。因此鸣人自告奋勇地接下了上半夜的守卫任务，下半夜则由佐助替换。  
夜深人静，临近夜半，鸣人通灵出蛤蟆，让它载着自己从树枝上跳到支起的帐篷前。因为他和佐助只有拇指大小，所以两人的被褥是共用的单人铺盖。他摸着黑，悄悄挨到佐助身旁。宽大的衾被掩住佐助整个身体，只留有些许硬撅撅的黑发，突兀地在空气中延展开，衬着洁白的布料尤为显眼。  
鸣人嘴上咂吧了一声，想叫醒他。然而手还未碰着他的发丝，就忽然起了一个坏心眼。  
哼哼，我鸣人大爷在外面守了大半夜，又冷又累，你倒好，睡得都忘了守夜。那可就别怪我。这么想着，他小心地掀开被子的一角。  
佐助身上穿的整整齐齐，连披风都没有解开。草薙剑被枕在手心，淬着锋芒，好似千里皓月。然而他的眉却如远山般舒展开，薄薄的红唇带上浅浅笑意，在温润绵长的呼吸中，璨若朝霞。  
捉黠的心思瞬间飞走大半。和佐助相处了那么长的时间，也和他同室而寝过很多次，鸣人却没有见过这样的佐助，警戒却又安心，淡漠却又温柔。  
他不由抬手拨开佐助湿漉漉的额发。  
白皙的肌肤温凉如玉。  
“唔······”大概感受到凉意，佐助紧闭的双眼动了动。  
鸣人连忙盖上被子。但已经迟了，盖被微动，佐助闷闷地问道：“到时间了？”  
“还有一会，你睡吧。”鸣人撒谎。  
但佐助已经掀开铺盖。  
“我来守夜。”他自顾自地抚平披风上的衣褶，起身离开。  
“都说了没到时间，你快躺下。”鸣人抓住他的手。  
“没关系。”佐助不动声色地把手从他的手心抽出。悄无声息地走出门。  
鸣人扁扁嘴，心里越来越不是滋味。想想这几年，佐助总是说走就走，像个大爷似的，留下的一堆破事还得自己帮他处理。当然自己并不不计较这个。佐助和村里人关系僵硬，有些事确实是自己帮他处理方便。让他不满的是，佐助每次外出，不隔个一年半载，坚决不回；更让人不快的是，虽然自己总是隔三差五地给他寄信，但十封里，他能回个一封简直可以烧香拜佛，还不能够计较那寥寥的字数。这次好不容易能一起久违的出任务，这倒好，一路上，他对自己爱答不理。  
越想越恼火。鸣人跟在他身后，“噌”得一声也从帐篷里蹿出去。  
“够了！有什么话和我直说，老躲着我，算什么事！”  
佐助停住脚步，眉头攒成一座小山。然后又转身离开，神色无奈得好像在对付一个无理取闹的孩子。  
鸣人更加生气，他把牙齿咬得咯咯作响，抽出一把手里剑，如同一阵风般直冲向他。  
“你发什么神经？”佐助抽出草薙，挡在面前。  
“心情不好，陪我打一架。”  
“······”  
春寒料峭的空气里充斥着金属的碰撞声和衣料的摩擦声，甚至还有肌肤相交的缠绵声和愈加急促的喘息声。  
两人十分默契地都没有用任何高级忍术，只是凭借体术在柔软的草地上上下翻滚，刀剑相接。最后如同四年前的终结谷一战，两人筋疲力尽地倒在石头上，大汗淋漓。脚下蔫成一团的青草垂头丧气，东倒西歪。  
天幕下，群星闪烁，流萤飞舞，好像一伸手就能握进掌心。  
鸣人躺在石头上，忽然转头问道：“你恨我吗，佐助？”  
是我强行把你带回木叶，带回那个你不愿意面对的地方。我剥夺了你的自由。  
“不恨。”  
“那你也多回来几趟。大家······都很想你。村里那些人，以前他们确实对你有些误解，但现在很多人也都想通了。就算是我这个火影，也有不少人反对，顾问团的那些人你也知道，一天天吃饱了撑似的指手画脚，非要你这么这么做，那样那样做。哼，他们让我怎么做，我偏反着来，气死他们。”  
佐助听他好像刚进门的小媳妇一样没完的抱怨，不由“扑哧”一声笑了。  
鸣人歪过脸，看见他抿嘴笑得开心，不由得也跟着笑起来。  
笑声越来越大，过了好久，才逐渐平息。  
“鸣人，我······等这次的事情结束，就准备离开木叶。”  
“什么！”鸣人猛一翻身，双臂撑在佐助两侧，伏在上方。  
他的脸离佐助很近，近到佐助几乎都能看见蓝宝石的眼珠里自己的倒影。  
“我会离开木叶，直到那里的人彻底忘了我，忘掉宇智波。到那时······我再回来。”  
鸣人心中一抖，他最害怕的结果终于来临。  
“你在胡说什么啊我说！我们——我们从来没有······”他的声音在寒风中打颤，如同空中打着旋的花瓣。  
“别骗我了。村里人到底怎么看我的，你清楚。到底是你想留下我，还是他们想留下我，你也清楚。”  
“不是，除了我，当然还有其他人，卡卡西老师，鹿丸，牙，就说这次任务的明日春和明日泉······”  
佐助环住他的颈脖，所有的气息都萦绕在鸣人的胸膛。  
“鸣人，谢谢你至今为我做的一切。”  
鸣人抱住他，卧倒在冰冷的石头上。  
或许，佐助说的是对的。让他离开才是彻底的解脱。  
佐助的解脱，木叶的解脱。  
他的唇沾上黑色的发梢，他却说不出一句挽留的话。  
···································································  
第二天清晨，所有人打点行装，从夕岚村出发，向着火之国和雨之国的交接——桃源村赶去。  
夕岚村和桃源村大概有两天的车马路程。离雨之国越近，空气越是潮湿，就连早上光芒四射的太阳，也似乎蒙上了一层纸，成了一块晕染的金色墨点。  
行了半日，夕岚村已完全消失在路的尽头。前面一马平川的大道中央忽然开始下陷。  
小杉十郎勒住马车的缰绳，向旁边的树丛望去，却没有任何反应。  
一眨眼的功夫，下陷的地表涌出五个一人高的泥石柱。表面的泥浆如同活了般，簌簌地向下跌落，露出五个身上缠满铁栏的僧侣。  
他们均双手合十，眼光下垂，慈眉善目，面色悲悯。中间的一人开口道：“前路百千苦楚，穷劫不尽，众生不如听我教化，当的百返，永不堕恶道。”  
小杉十郎毫不犹豫地向他甩出一枚苦无，一条铁链从中间那人身后荡开，瞬间格飞了暗器。  
趁此时机，小杉十郎向旁边的明日春使了个眼神，两人一跃而起，从两旁攻向那五个人。  
还没前进几米。这五个人身上的铁链如同蛇一般交缠乱舞，向两人袭去。  
——“叮”。  
刀链相碰，群峰四鸣。接着，金黑色的两个小团子簇拥着如同流星般，从马车里蹿出，在接触到铁链前重新分开，同时阻止了两条铁链对马车的进攻。  
但更多的铁链迎面杀向马车。在碰到马车的那一秒，春姬和管家同时从车上跃下。  
马车支离破碎。  
小杉十郎一手抓住一条铁链，向一旁的树丛喊道：“泉，保护春姬！”  
在树林里潜伏的明日泉从树林里飞身而出，跳到春姬前面，继而甩出好几个附着火性查克拉的手里剑。  
这厢，黑炎附在草薙剑上，佐助将攻来的铁链截断，便跳到明日春面前替他阻挡铁链的进攻。  
“去保护春姬。”他喊道。  
明日春福至心灵，瞬间明白他的意思。  
佐助是让他和明日泉共同使用自家的家传秘技“结界术·无安*7”，亏得前几天鸣人和佐助对他进行了这个术的改良。虽然现在他还不足以独自施术，但如果和哥哥合力，可以大大增强术的强度。  
他飞速跳到明日泉的身旁，并将查克拉附在苦无上，插在地上，把自己连同哥哥，春姬以及管家包围在内。接着兄弟俩心有灵犀地点点头，同时开始结印。  
“结界术·无安。”  
淡红色的结界笼罩在四人周围，不断袭来的铁链在接触结界的时候全部弹开。  
小杉十郎看见结界已经完全展开。手上的力道不由加重几分，风遁查克拉形成的弧刀源源不断地向那五个忍者打过去。  
那五个忍者见一时无法突破结界，也没有办法压制，倒也没显出焦躁之意。在三人的咄咄逼近间，这五个人依次开口。  
“日夜受罪，无时间绝，故称无间。”  
“一人亦满，多人亦满，故称无间。”  
“苦楚相连，更无间断，故称无间。”  
“罪行业感，悉同受之，故称无间。”  
“除非业尽，方得受生，故称无间。”*6  
语毕，铺天盖地的铁链，附着黑红的火焰，如同挥之不去的黑雾，盘旋在他们四周。  
“佐助！”鸣人大喊一声，在冰冷的铁链分开他俩之前，一把抱住四处躲避的佐助。瞬间一人高的金色狐狸撑开了不断压制而来的铜墙铁壁，九条尾巴奋力撕扯着如期而至的黑暗。  
“这样不行。”佐助看见四面八方的黑影狠狠打在鸣人背上，留下一道道墨色深痕，同时浓烈的黑气聚集在伤口处，经久不散。  
佐助毫不犹豫地开始结印。  
“威装·须佐能乎。”金色的巨大狐狸附着上紫色铠甲，挥舞利剑，劈开缠上来的铁链，如同狂风暴雨中的一叶扁舟，在黑色的激浪中傲然屹立。  
金戈铿锵，天撼地动，附着铠甲的狐狸竟硬生生地向上方劈出一条生路，从黑色荒流中脱身而出。  
那五个忍者见他们逃出了铁链形成的堡垒，也丝毫不惊诧。下一刻他们身后重新出现的铁链拧成一条黑色蛟龙，凌空而上，时而聚拢时而分离，几股生着尖刺宛如荆棘的铁链密不间断地缠住尾兽，想把它拖下来。  
佐助哼了一声，九尾的手上即刻多了一把黑色的弓箭。  
黑色的箭矢呼啸疾驰，打中化作盾牌的黑色铁链，铁链化作顿时黑色的灰烬，瓦解消散，然而更多的铁链开始聚集交叠，严严实实地把五个僧侣保护在中央。  
忽然，一股强烈而熟悉的查克拉朝那些铁链压去。各种神出鬼没的黑色武器，不断地劈向中间的铁链。  
鸣人向四周望去。果然，连同被攻击的红色结界，视线所触皆是和之前那个劫匪雇佣的8个忍者使出的同样的风墙。  
什么时候那8个人来这里了？  
攻击尾兽以及结界的铁链不得不分出部分，接二连三地冲撞向四面风墙。然而就像打在水泥地面的水滴，铁链不断弹回，发出连绵不绝地金属撞裂声。  
不断的攻击终于使隐藏在锁链后面的五个施术的人裸露出一角。  
鸣人来不及思索，他和佐助对视了一眼，第二只黑色的箭矢呼啸而过，穿透还没来得及形成盾牌的铁链，击中那裸露的一角。  
攻击的铁链一瞬间少了一些。就在这一顿，身下传来叮铃哐啷的声响，那缠着九尾的铁链竟兀自断了好几根。  
鸣人定睛一看，原来是小杉十郎——他也十分狼狈，外衣撕裂了好几处，裸露的肌肤上都是暗红色的血痕。他甩出了几个混合风遁查克拉的巨大弧刀打断了九尾身上的铁链，这时一条黑色的铁链直直贯穿他左边的胸膛，随即把他甩了出去。  
鸣人登时就恼了，眼里金色的十字纹流光溢彩。自由的九尾如同入海的蛟龙，挥舞着紫光的剑，冲向黑色铁链形成的保护罩，将波浪般的链条层层砍断，最后一个巨大的尾兽玉，直接击中了其中一个暴露出的僧侣的胸膛。  
那个僧侣化作一滩软泥，重新化入大地中。  
另外四个人像什么事都没发生一样，只是继续操纵着铁链缠住九尾的手脚。  
然而扑来的铁链明显少了很多。  
“看来他们可能是协同作战，一人负责一部分。”鸣人说道，他的语气有些急切，不断缠上来的铁链如同闻着肉味的饿犬，前仆后继。  
就在此时，那些孜孜不倦地铁链不知什么时候击中周围施术地8个忍者中的一个，将他甩了出去。密不透风的风墙顿时破开一条裂缝，不断攻击屏障的黑色武器瞬间减少了大半。  
九尾不顾身上越来越多的铁链，嘶吼着又发出一个尾兽玉，强行突破第二个僧侣周身的防护，并拦腰斩断了第二个泥人。  
几乎同时，铁链上附着的黑色火焰全部消失。作为代价，大量的铁链也紧紧缠上了九尾的咽喉，几乎要将他的脖子折断。  
一阵风遁查克拉形成的旋风直接劈开第三个僧侣的防护罩，几乎在同时，风墙中蹿出的几支黑色刀刃也趁机射中那个僧人的胸膛。  
第三个僧侣也无声无息地或作一团泥水。剩余铁链的攻击的速度明显变慢。  
鸣人抓住这一喘息之机，将身上的铁链全部扯断。他挥动着利剑，将第四个泥人以及松散了很多的防护罩一同砍翻。  
铁链的力道减弱了一半。此时五个僧侣只剩下最后一个。  
徒剩的僧侣大概也明白自己和尾兽相比，力量悬殊。干脆操纵所有的铁链向前面摇摇欲坠的红色结界冲过去。然而九尾一个箭步上去，将他打翻在地。  
铁链没有受到丝毫影响，力道依然十分强硬，连不断袭来想打断它的黑色武器也完全没有影响它的前进。  
红色的结界破损严重。就在铁链和结界接触的那一刻，明日泉毫不犹豫地撤下手中的印，死死压住依旧在勉力结印的明日春，用身体挡在春姬的面前。  
铁链穿过他的肩头，擦过春姬的颈间，留下一道浅浅的血痕。  
“啧。”鸣人握着手中的剑，砍断僧侣身上所有缠着的铁链和一条手臂  
果然，还想再次攻击的铁链如同失去生命力，软软地趴在地上。  
“你们到底是什么人？”鸣人问道。  
躺在地上的忍者没有答话，只是转过头望向那四滩泥水，神色怜悯。  
“所有地狱及三恶道诸罪苦众生，誓愿救拔，我然后方成正等正觉。”  
语毕，他身上虚软的铁链如同回光返照的游鱼，再次跳动起来。只是这次，它们不再袭击众人，而是扼住主人的身体，深入他的骨骼。  
青筋爆裂，脊骨尽碎，僧侣如同一个散架的娃娃，再无生息。  
衣服上满是血迹的小杉十郎吐了口血水，半跪在地上勉力支撑。明日春从身后的挂袋中拿出一些绷带，缠在他汩汩流血的胸口。  
春姬则在和管家有条不紊地处理着明日泉的肩伤，皑皑的白骨碎屑扎在鲜红的伤口表面，格外瘆人。  
鸣人和佐助从金色的尾兽上下来，跳到一块突起的碎石上。  
他们看见帮忙的几个忍者围在那个身中铁链的伙伴身旁。银发的年轻忍者深深低下头，托住他的身体。佐助看不见他的表情。  
小杉十郎扶着明日春的肩膀，一瘸一拐走到那些忍者面前。  
“谢谢你们······”刚说出口，他就看见中间那个受伤的忍者已经安详地阖上眼睛。  
那是个有些苍老的忍者，花白的额发紧紧贴着他的头皮，脸上还残留着两道已经结疤的刀伤，两鬓细密的皱纹如同漫长的岁月，向下蔓延，爬满半旧的指套中露出的指尖。而他的生命，已经完全停在了这一刻。  
“抱歉。”小杉十郎的喉结动了动，不知该说些什么。  
“没关系。生死有命。”抱着自己同伴的银发首领说道。  
“找个没人的地方火化。”佐助听见那个首领平静到没有一丝波澜的说话声，“至于骨灰，等我回来再送行。”  
其余六个人点点头，抱起尸体，很快消失不见。  
“铁链上有毒，必须尽快处理。”那个首领盯着小杉十郎发黑的伤口说道。  
“我们没有解毒剂。”  
“夕岚村里盛产各种草药。肯定有解毒剂。”  
“但是昨天我们连村子都没法进啊。”明日春一边费力地撑着小杉十郎沉重的身体一边抱怨。  
“那也要试试。如果现在不医治，只会越拖越严重。夕岚村的村民也并没有那么绝情，如果求求他们，即使不能进村疗养，也能拿到药。”  
另一边的春姬听到他们的对话，也站起身。  
“我同意，我们必须回夕岚村。即使只有一线希望，也总比现在硬撑着好。”  
刻不容缓，他们略略商议后，便相互搀扶着走回夕岚村。  
由于伤的不轻，直到太阳落山，只留一丝余晖，众人才回到夕岚村的入口。  
村门口的守卫早已严正以待，他们脸色明显不善。其中几个甚至把手放在佩剑上。  
“我们不会进去。但拜托给我们一些治疗伤口的草药。”银发的首领上前说道。  
“不行。我们不和忍者做生意。”门口的守卫硬邦邦的说道。  
“拜托了。你看我们都受了重伤。拿了药我保证立刻就走。”  
“天水*8大人，如果不是您，我连入口都不会让他们找到。”门口的守卫紧紧盯着他的双眼，“还是请您带着他们离开。”  
叫做天水的首领还想说什么，旁边响起一个清脆的女声。  
“拿了药立刻就走？”  
天水和守卫同时愣住了。  
“桃之······”  
一个走路一瘸一拐的女人将身上的药箱扔到天水怀里。  
“拿去。以后别再回来。”  
“······”  
·····································································  
“哇，这些人的态度可真差。”明日春一边帮哥哥敷药一边小声吐槽。  
“春！”泉瞪了他一眼。  
小春吐吐舌头。  
“没关系。”在旁边帮忙搭帐篷的天水并没有在意，“刚刚给药的那个女人，叫做桃之，小时候为了躲避忍者，把腿摔断了，所以对我们的态度才会这么差。事实上这个村子里所有活下来的人，或多或少都有亲朋好友死在忍者手上。”  
“当时我们也死了很多人······”小春下意识地反驳道，随即他察觉自己失言了。  
天水叹了口气，悲伤的眼神转瞬而逝。他没有怎么为难小春。  
“今晚你们就在城墙下休息。村外围的树林里面有阵法，如果发动，很难破解。我想他们应该不会为难你们，会等你们走后再发动。”  
“欸？你要走吗？”明日春见他在整理药箱里的药材。  
天水点点头。  
“我要去送同伴最后一程。”  
春姬拿着一袋钱默默走到他面前。  
“请收下。这些钱并······不能代表我的感谢之意，但这是我唯一能给您的。”  
“谢谢。”天水并没有拒绝。他朝春姬鞠了一躬，又向其他人颔首，便消失在他们面前。  
走出一段路，还未到树林的边缘。他站住身，向天空望去。  
飞鹰当空。  
那鹰低低地盘旋，最后落在天水的面前。  
“你的搭档呢？”他问道。  
“他······”佐助斟酌了一会，“他有事走了。”  
“有事？”天水斜靠在树干上，狭长的眼睛打量着他，“你找我也有事吗？”  
佐助坐在石头上，问道：“有酒么？”  
天水笑了笑，从身后摸出酒囊晃了晃，用摘下的树叶盛了酒，递给佐助。  
佐助抿了一口，仰头一干而尽。天水也举起酒囊灌了一大口。  
疏影横斜。傍晚的微风拂过，耳边一片沙沙声，若是湿润的空气中带上一点咸腥，几乎让人恍若身处一望无际的海边，而不是这层峦叠嶂的山林。  
“有考虑过离开夕岚村附近，去见识别的地方么？”佐助问道。  
天水双手交叉抱在胸前。  
“你是在邀请我？你不是木叶的忍者么？我记得忍者不能随便出村。”  
“的确不能，不过如果我要出村，谁也拦不住。”  
天水认真地看了看石头上豆丁大小的佐助，笑了笑。  
“抱歉，我不会离开夕岚村。”  
“为什么？”  
天水垂下眼睑轻声说道：“因为这样做，和村子做的决定，又有何不同？一个拒绝了忍者的村子，一个拒绝了拒绝了忍者村子的人，如果我这样做，和村里的人又有什么不一样？我不想和他们做一样的事。”  
“你想继续留在夕岚村周围，直到被接纳？”  
“我——也不知道。我只希望所有人都能舍弃仇恨，和平相处。”  
“······我，曾经看过那样的世界。”佐助忽然说道。  
“嗯？”天水吃了一惊，“那个世界——什么样？”  
“一个纯白的世界。只有我一个人。*9”  
天水愣了一下，随即明白。他眼光粼粼，回望向夕岚村的方向，似乎想搜寻什么，却什么也看不见。漫漫青枝遮住他眼睛，重重暗影挡在他身前。  
“谢谢你的邀请。不过我还是不能离开夕岚村。也许这个愿望永远不会实现，我还是选择试一试。”  
“放弃了自由也无所谓？”  
“无所谓。”天水将手心覆住胸口，“心之所向，即为自由。”  
佐助眼睫微动，手掌也覆上心口。炽热的心脏伴随着鲜活的世界传来的此起彼伏的声音，有力地跳动着，好像鸣人生机勃勃阳光般四射的金发。  
如果自己彻底离开木叶，离开鸣人，鸣人就会从高层的掣肘中得到自由，木叶也不用对宇智波的陈年旧账耿耿于怀。  
所有人都会得到自由，包括备受情感折磨的自己。  
他从未如此排斥，排斥这份自诩的自由。他也从未如此心痛，心痛与鸣人的离别。  
他已经失去太多，而现在，他不想再失去。  
·······································································  
桃之习惯性地打开灯。房间里鸦雀无声，家具物什和她离开时丝毫不差，唯一的一双拖鞋孤零零地横在玄关，布满褶皱，好像花瓶里枯花掉落的花瓣。  
大概已经习惯了这副了无生气的光景，她机械地解开腰包，扔在地板上，任凭地板发出沉闷的响声。  
“欸——这就是你家啊我说？”  
清脆的人声冷不防从地面传来，搅乱了死水般的静谧。吓的桃之连连后退，重心不稳，最后一屁股坐在地上。  
“啊啊啊，不好意思吓到你了！我先自我介绍一下，我叫漩涡鸣人，是刚刚······唔啊啊啊，放开我······”  
一只黑猫悄无声息地从桌子上一跃而下，将鸣人“啊呜”一口吞入口中。  
“······咪咪，快吐出来，随便吃东西会拉肚子！”  
“喵？”  
威逼利诱了好一会，黑猫才不情愿地张开嘴，吐出鸣人。鸣人全身沾满唾液，如同一条僵死的鱼趴在地上。  
桃之有些过意不去。她拿出一个干净的瓷碗，添上水，浇在鸣人身上，还拿出一条干净的毛巾替他擦拭身体。  
“唔······”鸣人勉强睁开眼睛。感谢桃之，要不然他就成了历史上第一个被猫咬死的火影。  
“抱歉，我家猫······可能把你当成······吃的了······”桃之一边替他吹着麦穗一样的金发，一边说道。  
旁边的黑猫舔着爪子，一脸“主人我可以吃它吗”的表情望着鸣人，长长的尾巴不耐烦地左摇右晃。  
“没关系啊我说！”  
“你是什么东西？”桃之停下吹风机，伸手揉了揉鸣人软软的金发。  
“我？我叫漩涡鸣人。”他骄傲地挺起胸脯，“是个忍者。刚刚你给药箱的那些忍者，是我的同伴，我们都是为了保护雇佣者才来到这里的。”  
桃之呆滞了几秒，连眨眼都忘了。突然她抓起鸣人，难以置信地拽拽脸，掀掀衣摆，揉揉腰——鸣人总算明白当时自己这么调戏佐助时他绝望的心情。  
“你？你是忍者？忍者不都是——”她皱皱眉，似乎想起一些不好的回忆，“不都是一群三大五粗喊打喊杀的人吗？”  
鸣人努力地掰开她的手指，“才不是呢！忍者也是人，什么样的都有！我也是忍者啊我说！别看我小······”  
桃之把小忍者放在桌上，眼睛居然盛满少女的怜爱。  
“我知道了。你一定是忍者里面的残次品。那些忍者平时是不是对你很差？要不你别当忍者了，来我这里，我会好好照顾你。“  
“······”  
槽点太多，不知从哪吐。  
“我真的是忍者。真的啊！”鸣人有些哭笑不得，“你很讨厌忍者吗？”  
桃之的眼角瞬间耷拉，脸颊崩得生紧。  
“我小的时候······父母都被忍者抓走了，后来我再也没有见到他们。”她咬着下唇，直到表面一层灰白，“也许以后我也见不到他们了吧。”  
“对不起。”鸣人噎住了，有些不知所措，“其实忍者也不都是坏人······”  
“没关系。”桃之打断他，缓缓地拉开椅子坐上去，并揉了揉僵硬的腿，“那些忍者来抓我们的时候，我的父亲狠心把我推下山崖——或许他认为我死了总比被他们抓走好吧。好在山崖下有个平台，正好托住了我，我才活了下来，只是断了条腿而已。”  
“······”  
“我知道，你是对的，忍者中有好人也有坏人，但这对我毫无意义。我已经累了，我已经不想和忍者扯上关系，就让我这样平静地生活下去吧。”  
爱的人已经烟消云散，恨的人也一无所踪。喜悦，悲伤，愤怒，以及理智，在生命的面前，不过是一张张轻飘飘的纸，虽然浓墨重彩，依旧风吹云散。  
鸣人怔怔地坐在桌上。他咧开嘴，想说，这一切并不是毫无意义，喉咙却发不出声音。一时间眼前天旋地转，埋藏在心底的种种汹涌而出。  
波之国，大蛇丸，宇智波，晓，四战······  
战斗，结束，再战，结束，再一次——周而复始，前一次的噩梦还没完结，下一场噩梦接踵而至，直至身心俱疲，麻木不仁。活下来已是万幸，又怎能苛求他们接受自以为是的正确。  
“不······不是，不是毫无意义。”鸣人声音沙哑，他想起佐助疲惫哀伤直至平静的神情。  
他想告诉佐助，离开木叶，就自由了。他想告诉自己，选择放手，是最好的抉择。  
他想起那些在战争中死去的同伴，想起他对佐助的承诺，恍若初觉，双拳紧握。  
一张张无足轻重的纸落在一起，终于铸建出的比生命还要重要的东西。  
最好的抉择，始终不能通向心中的理想。  
“如果这个道理毫无意义，那么我们活着又有什么意义？”他昂着头，眉眼间是光辉的天地，倒映在蔚蓝的天空中，“我们努力地活着，不就是为了创造一个和平的世界，不再有人无辜丧命，也不需要东躲西藏；没有人会骨肉分离，也没有孩童和我们一样，只能孤身一人。”  
“不，这些对我来说已经毫无意义，我已经累了，不想求什么东西。”桃之强迫似得撇过头。  
“我们求的并不是什么无关的东西！”鸣人几乎快喊出声，“我们求的就是活下去的权利。像一个人一样活下来的权利，而不是像一具行尸走肉，或者像一条狗一样活下去。”  
“所以，你愿意走出这所舒适的牢笼，重新认识这份你认为毫无意义的道理吗？”鸣人问道。  
········································································  
夕阳留下最后一道余晖。  
明日泉从树上跳了下来。  
桃之牵着两匹马来到他们的营地。  
“这两匹马，给你们队伍中那两个普通人。”还未等明日泉开口，桃之便将手中的缰绳递过去。  
“为什么······”  
“是我带她来的。桃之听说我们没有马就愿意卖给我们两匹。”鸣人爬上马头，“他是明日泉，是个很优秀的人哦~”  
桃之偏过头。  
倒是春姬从帐篷里走了出来。  
“谢谢您，真是帮了我们大忙。”大概因为春姬和她的年纪相差不大，桃之见到她，长吁了口气，面颊都柔和不少。  
“一百金，对您来说不贵吧。”  
春姬拿出钱袋，将金币递给她。  
桃之接过钱，略略颠了颠，却没有立刻离开。她环视了一圈营地，忽然开口向明日泉问道：“你······为什么要当忍者？”  
明日泉愣了愣，随即回道：“因为钱。”  
“钱？”  
“对。因为我和春，就是我弟弟，我们的父母在我们小时候都战死了，我希望小春能上好一点的学校，所以就选了不要学费的忍校，况且虽然当忍者很危险，但赚的钱也相对多。”*10  
“这样啊······你有没有想过以后不做忍者吗？”  
明日泉目光下垂，轻声说道：“很多事，非我能选。”  
“也许哪天你因此而死呢？就像今天，我听说这次你们的情况很危险。”  
“生死有命，无悔无怨。我只希望小春能活下去。”  
“······我的父母也很早就去世了。如果有一天你不做忍者了，也许我们能做朋友。”  
“也许吧。”  
桃之默默地转过身，向夕岚村入口走去。  
“等等。虽然已经谢过了，但还是要再次谢谢您。”春姬追上她，向她鞠了一躬。  
“不用谢我。我——真的很累。”她抬起头，似乎在呓语，“像人一样活着----这真是强者才能拥有的权力，希望······这次我没有做错。”  
桃之的话，伴随她的身影，融于逐渐降临的暗幕中。  
········································································  
鸣人躺在宽大的被褥上，眼睛睁得大大的。  
——嗯，神清气爽，精力充沛，简直可以马上再上一次四战战场。  
啊啊啊，可恶啊，为什么刚刚偏偏睡着了呢？他心中似乎有十几个小人，不停地捶打自己。  
本来，鸣人回到营地后，就想立刻找到佐助，用三寸不烂之舌表达自己的坚贞不屈矢志不渝，顺便歌颂一把他俩患难与共不离不弃的感情，并表示自己之前脑袋可能被门夹了绝对不同意佐助独自一人出走木叶，打死都不让——  
但是，佐助不在。  
鸣人在营地周围找了一圈都不见他的人影。一着急竟然就念叨着他的名字睡着了。  
直到现在——  
万籁俱寂，夜凉如水。佐助沉沉地睡在鸣人身边。盖着同一床被子的那种。  
他翻了个身，佐助的侧颜盛满了他大半的视线。  
——我说能现在把他叫醒吗？不怕被他打死的那种。鸣人心里痒痒的。  
佐助均匀的呼吸声落在他耳里，让人忍不住想起木叶春日里的第一场细雨。鸣人忽然想起来——佐助怕冷。但不知道为什么，佐助的身体总是捂不暖。好几个冬天，在他睡在自家时，都要给他准备暖水袋。  
鸣人心里一紧。连忙悄悄地握住他的手——果然隔着手套都感觉到了凉意。他把佐助的手放在自己的肚子上，然后一只手穿过他的腰际，把他整个人圈在自己怀里。  
——这下佐助就不会冷了。他满意地想，还嗅了嗅他的发丝。  
——等等，这样佐助上半身确实不会冷了，下半身怎么办？鸣人灵机一动，伸出一条腿穿过佐助身下，像条八爪鱼一样，把他整个人紧紧黏在自己怀里。  
——这下佐助肯定不会冷了。他感到莫名的心安。  
——等他醒了，就把自己的决心完完整整地说给他！这样想着，鸣人心满意足地阖上眼，刚刚还天马行空的思绪如同拉了缰的野马，越行越慢。  
·····························································  
黑暗中传来轻微的脚步声，如同秋天的树叶落在地上。  
鸣人勉强睁开眼。  
“唔······”  
“你醒了？”佐助拂开他额头金色的碎发，“四战鸣。”  
四战鸣的意识依然一片模糊。他本能地想伸手揉揉眼睛，手腕却传来生硬的拉拽感。  
他抬头向手腕望去，惊愕地发现自己两只手左右分开，分别被钉在两边的锁链铐住。他本能地挪动双脚，身下却传来清脆的金属撞击声。  
他向下望去，自己竟然双膝跪地，两处脚踝处也分别被两根锁链铐住，角度微妙，迫使他的双腿不得不微微分开。  
“第一次见面，我先做个自我介绍。我叫宇智波来光助。” 来光助一手托住他的下巴，微微欠身，在他的额头烙下一个吻。  
“······”  
“你不认识我，不过你应该认识我的四个弟弟，团子助，七班助，蛇窟助，还有晓助。”透过长长的刘海下，四战鸣看见他诡丽的紫色左眼，“还有，锁链上有特殊的咒印，别想使用任何查克拉。”  
温软的唇瓣划过四战鸣的剑眉，在眼睛上打旋，沾湿了眼睫。接着便一路下滑。  
两唇相接，肌肤相亲。来光助托着他下巴的那只手不知什么时候从四战鸣的衣摆下伸进去，抚上腰际。清凉的温度只让四战鸣觉得身上更加热辣。他一边撕咬着来光助的嘴唇，一边肆无忌惮地向他的衣领深处打探。只可惜那古板的衣领不解风情，将月光般的风情遮得严严实实。  
四战鸣干脆反手扯住手腕上端的锁链，双臂使上狠劲，长腿左右开弓，圈住来光助的双膝。将他半扯进怀抱。  
霎时猛烈而缱绻的热吻如同狂风骤雨，摧垮了监狱的冰冷。两人互不相让，短兵相接，舌尖在对方唇齿中横冲直撞。  
过了好一会，来光助终于泄了气。他将戴着半指手套的手从四战鸣的衣摆里抽出，扼住他的咽喉，硬生生把四战鸣磁石一般的嘴唇从身上剥离。  
“忘了和你说，蛇窟助他们拿到的那张照片是我给的。”来光助面色温柔，“我不喜欢和别人共用一物。”  
他折起四战鸣的上衣。黑色网状衣下暴露出小麦色肌肤，点缀着两颗朱砂，好像麦田里两株艳丽的罂粟花。他迫不及待地舔上那两颗眼红，用小舌不断地挑弄撕咬，不一会儿两边的乳首都被他含得挺立起来，在昏暗中闪着粼粼的水光。  
略略停顿了几秒，来光助褪下四战鸣的裤子，将翘起的阴茎被含到嘴里，来回吞吐，小舌不时巧妙地在顶端和两端囊袋绕圈，惹得四战鸣性器不由又粗大几分。他不由夹紧架在来光助身侧地双腿，随着来光助吞吐的频率，更努力地把阴茎向他咽喉深处送去。  
“唔······还，还差一点······”四战鸣呻吟着。来光助怎么也没有办法完全吞下他的整根阴茎，根部十分空虚，惹得他更加急躁。  
“唔······够了······”来光助嘴里塞得满满的。四战鸣的阴茎蹭着他的上颚，顶着他的喉咙，让他十分不舒服。他顾不得擦拭顺着嘴角滑进披风的银丝，一手压住四战鸣的胯骨，吐出性器，一脸不悦：“太大，烦，吞不下去。”  
四战鸣眨巴着漂亮的蓝眼睛。忽然绑着他手腕的地方传来“哐啷”两声金属断裂声，旋风般的查克拉瞬间溢满整个地牢，没等来光助反应过来，他已经被四战鸣压倒在地，唯一的一只手也被四战鸣牢牢地箍在头顶。。  
“你，你什么时候？”来光助在他身下挣扎，左眼的勾玉开始旋转。  
四战鸣手疾眼快，不顾一切地胡乱吻上他的眼睛。  
“刚刚真的好舒服，我也帮你弄弄怎么样？”四战鸣一只手探入来光助的披风，解开他的腰带，讨好般在赤裸的胸膛上画着圈。  
“来试试嘛~很舒服，我也想让来光助舒服啦我说！”四战鸣蹭蹭他的颈窝，神色和强势的查克拉完全相反，满满都是柔软和灿烂。  
来光助面色微红，悄悄撇过眼。他讨厌无法掌握主权的感觉，但无法抵御四战鸣狗狗般纯真无辜的眼神。莞尔，他回过神，一把拽过四战鸣的上衣。  
“做得不好，小心我杀了你。”这么说着，他眼中的勾玉渐渐隐了下去。  
四战鸣撅起嘴，在下巴上“啾”了一声。舌尖便一路下滑，攀上突出的喉结，另一只手从善如流地从松开来光助的手腕，也探入黑色的披风，不断地在胸膛，细腰，腹部无所顾忌地攻城略地，又掐又摸，直至来光助双眼迷离，连双腿都不自觉地开始弯曲。  
犬齿从浮红的颈脖处离开，四战鸣啃了啃他红豆般的乳尖，便急不可耐地扯下来光佐的裤腿，一手抬起臀瓣，一手握住整根已经硬挺的阴茎含进嘴里。不期而至的湿热震得嘴里的肉棒剧烈地抖动了一下。四战鸣不得不按住他的胯骨，舌头安抚似的划过龟头，柱身，甚至努力探向根部。渐渐地，来光助的阴茎越来越粗硬，配合着四战鸣的吐纳，他的身体也富有节奏的上下律动，最后将整根分身都送入四战鸣的口中。  
忽然他的气息急促起来，“不······不行了，你······快停下······”他扯住四战鸣金色的顶发。  
四战鸣蓝色的眼睛在暗淡的监狱里闪动着，接着他顺从地吐出来光助的阴茎，却又立刻握住开始上下撸动起来。  
“你平时都不会自己纾解吗？”他看见来光助的两颊泛着的潋滟水色——居然这么一会就舒服得哭了，难不成平时都不试着自己解决情欲？  
“我······不感兴趣······”来光助大喘着气，额头上一片细密的汗珠。  
“欸——我看你好像很喜欢这样啊。”  
“没，没有！”来光助脸色涨得更红，忽然他瞪大了眼睛，“停······停下······”  
来不及了。汹涌的快感将来光助带向云的顶端。眼前一片花白。过了好一会，他大喘着气，如同一条溺水的鱼，全身脱力地躺在地牢冰冷的地板上。  
“射了不少啊。”四战鸣支起身，他的身上沾了许多来光助的白色精液，甚至连头发上都有一些。  
他随手擦掉额发和脸上的精液。  
“要不要试试其他玩法？更舒服哦~”他舔了一口还沾着来光助精液的食指指尖，便探入他的股间。食指很快插入来光助身后的小穴。  
“住，住手！”来光助挣扎着想撑起身体，但全身使不上一点力气。更别提凝神聚气开启写轮眼。  
沾了精液的食指向小穴的更深处探去。  
“唔······”来光助抿着嘴，泻出一丝呻吟，脚趾不由自主地弯曲蜷起。  
整根手指很快都顺利地被小穴吃进去。接着是两根，三根，四根。最后小穴最后如同一条贪吃的蛇，吞咽下比穴口粗上好几圈的外来物。  
“应该差不多了吧。”来光助闭着眼，听见四战鸣自言自语道。  
手指从小穴中抽出，双腿被架开，一个更大更硬的家伙闯了进来。  
它契而不舍地向小穴深处涉险，贪婪地开拓着这块从未有人踏入的禁地。  
“啊——啊嗯——”来光助的身体突然剧烈地颤动起来，优美的颈脖划出一道美丽的弧线。他的阴茎如同受到了什么指引，重新颤颤巍巍地竖立起来。  
四战鸣见状，更加兴奋。他掐住来光助的腰，更加猛烈地抽插起来。监狱中充斥起肉体啪啪的拍打声，清脆盎然。很快来光助大腿根部的皮肤在摩擦下透出晶莹的粉嫩，上面附着的不知是汗水还是谁的精液，在灯光的垂怜下，闪闪发亮，显得楚楚可人。四战鸣忍不住掐了一把，惹着身下的人又是一阵颤栗。  
“哈······哈······好，好舒服······”四战鸣一边抚摸着他的大腿，一边不断挺进。突然下身一阵舒爽，眼前白光重重······  
·····················································  
“啊——”鸣人猛地睁开眼睛，伸手不见五指的黑暗中，他看见几道刺眼的电光，照得佐助姣好的面容如同阴森的厉鬼。回想起刚刚的梦境，鸣人瞬间汗流浃背。  
“那个······听我说，佐助，我，我刚刚不是故意的······”虽然他不知道自己刚刚做了什么，但先道歉总没错。  
草薙剑“刷”得一声刺入被褥，离鸣人的鼻尖只有几厘米。  
“敢过来就杀了你。”说罢，他便重新钻进被窝。  
“······”  
······························································  
打了个呵欠，鸣人的精神更加萎靡不正。他偷偷瞄了眼身旁的佐助。  
佐助端端正正地跪坐在宽大的软垫上，面无表情。  
鸣人鬼使神差地想起昨天晚上——佐助眼角嫣红，浸满情欲的泪水。他意乱情迷地看着自己，双腿敞开，白皙的肌肤上混杂着不知道属于谁的液体······  
啊啊啊啊啊啊，自己到底在想什么。鸣人面红耳赤地低下头，佐助怎么可能这么轻易就哭啊！想从前，咒印发作那么疼他都咬着牙······  
耳边响起佐助清冷的声音。  
鸣人情不自禁又想起佐助半闭着双眼在自己身下颤抖，偶尔泻出的呻吟带着让人欲罢不能的喘息和哭腔······  
“······鸣人？鸣人？”  
“哈？”鸣人慌慌张张地抬起头，对上佐助干净而冷淡的双眼。  
“你——怎么了？脸怎么这么红？”  
“我？我很正常啊我说！绝对没有在想奇怪的事啊我说！”  
“······”佐助上下打量了他一番，才继续说道，“春姬刚刚建议我们接下来分开行动。我认为有些冒险，你觉得呢？”  
“我？我同意佐助的说！”  
“······”  
春姬叹了口气，将一直藏在怀里的，所有人争抢的对象——要送给雨之国重要政客的价值千金的宝物拿了出来。  
宝物放在一个小小的木匣里。匣身光滑平整，只在右下角刻着一个“光”字。  
春姬小心翼翼打开盒盖。里面静静地躺着一只圆鼓鼓的茶罐。黑的发紫的罐身如同成熟的茄子。  
“就······这个？”鸣人盯着茶罐好一会才问道，“这个普通的茶罐值千金？”  
“您太失礼了，七代目大人。”一旁的管家语气里有些斥责的意味，“这个茶入叫做发茄子*11，是从古代流传下来的著名茶具，就是用价值连城来形容它也不为过。”  
鸣人左瞧右瞧。茶罐身上的釉色并不均匀，看着十分粗糙，和路边九十九个铜币一个的茶罐毫无差别。  
“······可它就是个茶罐啊我说。”  
“不，发茄子不是普通的茶入。在几百年前，有一位著名的茶人，名叫四郎。他主张将茶文化彻底平民化，并得到世人认可。所以自他以后，茶艺回归淡泊宁静的境界，我们现在所接触到的茶道，全部继承于他的衣钵和思想。而发茄子，就是他亲手创造的名器。为了这个茶入，当时的几个将军曾经发起了许多场战争哩。”管家解释道。  
“······看不出来啊我说······”鸣人探究地望向佐助。  
佐助嫌弃地看了眼鸣人——吊车尾！  
“是真的，小时候我哥哥在说起茶道时，曾说过这段历史是整个茶文化中最为重要的一环。不过我听说后来发茄子在战火中彻底失传，至今都没找到。甚至传言这个名器早就被付之一炬。”  
“的确，我们找到发茄子的时候，只是一堆碎片。您现在所看到的发茄子，是我们重新修复过的，但毫无疑问是真品。”  
鸣人想了想说道：“不过最后一个攻击我们的人，看起来并不像普通的劫匪；而且让我在意的是，抢过我们的劫匪曾说，有人把我们的情况泄露出去。在委托之前，你们在火之国有和人结怨吗我说？”  
“结怨？当然没有。如果不信，七代目大人可以派人查，春姬小姐是村田家的小姐，村田家可是正经的商人，从不做什么伤天害理与人结怨的勾当。”管家想了想，又补充了一句，“虽然生意上也难免与人有利益上的冲突，但到要人性命这种程度······”管家的眉头浮现出几道粗粗的绳索，“请恕我实在想不到。”  
“的确，春姬他们的身份在委托时已经通过木叶的情报部核查过，确实没有查到什么厉害关系的仇家。”小杉十郎向鸣人解释。  
鸣人点点头。木叶在接受委托前，都会对任务，申请人进行详细的核查，像自己第一次波之国任务的意外几乎是少之又少。  
难不成自己意外性No.1的体质又发作了？鸣人只感到一阵头大——偏偏自己和佐助都变小了。  
明日春指着桌上的茶入，“会不会前天攻击我们的怪人是村田家生意上的竞争对手请的人，专门为了阻止春姬小姐把发茄子送到雨之国的政客那？”  
“不排除有这个可能。”鸣人想了想，“春姬小姐，接受这个茶罐的是谁？”  
“这个······”春姬低下头，“这个是秘密，很抱歉。”  
“可你不是要我们护卫你直到雨之国吗？”  
“没错，是到雨之国，我父亲在雨之国有长期的办事处，只要把我们护送到那里就行。”  
“······”  
“春君说的不无道理，也许袭击的人真是我所不知道的村田的对家雇佣的。这是我第一次接手家族的重任，无论如何我都希望能完成，所以——”她俯下身，向面前所有忍者深深地拜了伏礼，“我希望小杉先生，您接下来能和明日春，明日泉一路，带着发茄子直接穿过山林；而我和管家，佐助先生，火影大人一道从大路走。我们在桃源村汇合。”  
“不行，如果春姬小姐中途遇到像上次一样的敌人，没有所有人合力只怕······”小杉十郎十分担忧。  
“我知道。到时候我会笔书一封让您带上。如果到了约定的时间，我或者我们中的任何一个人没有按照约定和您接头，请您打开我的书信，书信里我会写明村田家在雨之国的办事处地点，并附上我亲笔的委托书，您直接交给村田家的人，他们会相信您。”  
“恕我不能接受您的建议，春姬小姐。保护您是我们的职责，我们绝不会逃避。”小杉十郎一口拒绝，“我会和明日春，明日泉在前面为您探路。请您相信我们。”  
“我从没有不相信您，小杉先生。相反，正是因为我相信您，才把发茄子托付给您。”春姬郑重地看着他，“我，或者管家，或者现在的佐助大人，火影大人都没有办法在几天内直接穿过山林，唯一能做到的只有您。我只求一定要把发茄子成功送到雨之国。”  
“那我们所有人都从山林······”  
“不行。您也清楚，这里的山林并不完全是火之国的那种普通山林。这里无论天气，地貌更接近雨之国或者草之国。没有人知道这里的山林里到底有什么沼泽瘴气或者猛禽异兽。带着我和管家，只会拖累所有人。如果我们分开行动，说不定那些敌人发现我身上并没有发茄子，也不会为难我。”  
春姬的建议确实面面俱到。一时间茶室里鸦雀无声，所有人都沉默不语。  
“我同意春姬的意见。”过了一会，佐助突然开口。  
“如果春姬小姐希望这么做，我也同意。”管家沉稳地说道。  
“唔······”鸣人看了看佐助，又看了看春姬，“如果佐助同意的话，我也赞成。”  
过了好一会儿，小杉十郎才从鼻子里闷闷地哼了一声表示同意。  
明日兄弟眼瞧着小杉十郎，见他应了声也都没有作声。  
于是第三天早上。春姬把发茄子和书信交给小杉十郎，还偷偷把明日泉拉到一边，私下塞给他许多药物，才让小杉十郎带着明日兄弟先上路。  
同时，她连同管家，佐助，鸣人从大路直奔桃源村。  
······································································  
出乎意料的是，这一路十分顺利。行了两日，空气愈加湿润，连午日高照的太阳也湿漉漉的如同刚煎好的荷包蛋。山路逐渐崎岖，两旁茂盛的树林由翠绿转为浓绿，好似怪物狰狞的漆黑大口。  
佐助和鸣人紧紧伏在马背上包袋的袋沿，随着马的疾驰上下颠簸。耳边逆风飒飒，割的人脸上生疼。两人绷着脸，警惕地感应着四周。  
只能同时容下四匹马的窄道看不见一丝人烟，显得孤荒萧条。隐隐的，前方深远葱郁的树林间隙，露出村庄的一角。  
春姬松了一口气，紧绷的眉头略微松了松，她拉住缰绳停下马，说道：“再过一个山头，差不多就到桃源村了。“这是她这两天来语气最为轻松的一句话。  
她拿起背囊里的水袋，喝了一大口，便重整精神，准备继续前进。  
“等等，不要再向前走了！”忽然佐助抬起头说道。  
“怎么了？前面有敌人？”一旁的管家紧张起来。  
“你们不觉得奇怪吗？这一路上我们一个人也没有遇到。无论是回来还是过去。”佐助望着影影绰绰的桃源村一角，“虽然以往路上的行人也不多，但至少还能遇到一两个，但这次却一个也没碰见。”  
春姬和管家心头大震，钉在原地，惊疑不定。  
一时间周围静谧无声，只能听见烈烈的风声。  
山雨欲来。  
忽然一股强大的查克拉从四面席卷而至。  
“下马！”鸣人厉声疾呼。  
春姬和管家大吃一惊，双手一抖，从马背上半摔半滚下来。与此同时，从树林的两边同时闪出几条粗长的蔓藤，直直地插入马身。殷红的马血在灰石路上蔓延开，如同一朵妖艳的大花。  
春姬全身冰凉。刚刚如果没有鸣人的提醒，现在倒在地上的何止这两匹马。  
无数的藤曼在他们面前聚集，扭结绞缠，形成一棵粗大的树干。  
巨大的树干几乎有半山高。徐徐地，树干中部的藤曼向两侧裂开，逐渐浮出一个清晰的人形。他的身上缠着黑色的铁链，和之前袭击春姬他们的人一样。那些铁链如同一条条狰狞的黑蛇，在他的身上缓缓蠕动。  
佐助左眼的勾玉飞速的旋转。  
“那些藤曼在通过铁链向那个人输送查克拉。”他的嘴唇微动。  
但身边的鸣人听的一清二楚。他点点头。那些藤曼好像活物一般扭动，不禁让他想起无限月读都铺天盖地的神树枝条。  
“你们就是保护那个女人的忍者？”那个人从树中间剥离开，降落在鸣人和佐助的面前。身后和藤曼连接的铁链如同几十条漆黑的尾巴，不徐不慢地摆动着。  
“你是谁？”  
“我是人也是畜，是神也是鬼，是山也是川。我所做的一切，都为了度脱众生。”  
“······说人话。”鸣人一阵头大，这种文邹邹的说辞他一个字也听不懂。  
“你所保护的这个女人，将会给世界带来灾难。”  
鸣人看向春姬。春姬低下头没有说话。  
“这个女人，是为了雨之国的青火粉而来。”  
“青火粉？”鸣人一时愣住了，他从没听过这样东西，“什么东西？”  
“武器，用于战争的武器。有了它，世界将会再次陷入战火，永无止境，哀鸿遍野。”  
“武······器？”鸣人依然有些迷糊。  
“一种及其厉害的武器，杀伤力很大，粉石毁山也不在话下。”一旁的佐助忽然开口说道。  
“你······知道青火粉？”那个怪人问道。  
佐助没有回答。他侧过头，对鸣人说道：“但这种武器使用起来非常简单，也不需要查克拉，只要学会了，就算是个十岁的孩子，用起来也不会有问题。我在狼哭之里见过。那里的人就是凭着青火粉打败了雨忍村的忍者，甚至脱离了对国家的依靠，宣布独立。不过青火粉对查克拉没有任何效果。”  
“没错，青火粉就是这样一种危险的武器。试想一下，如果这种武器被普通人拿到手里，将会怎样？”  
就如同将一份毁天灭地的力量，突然交到一个懵懂的孩子手里。  
“他们既没有受过专门的训练，也没有所谓的忍道，自以为是，反复无常，毫无信仰。如果被他们得到这份力量，只会带来灾难。”那个怪人看着鸣人，“即使这样，你也要保护那个女人吗？”  
鸣人闭上眼，随即又睁开，直直地望向那个怪人，眼神坚毅得一如平常。  
“是。”  
“你会成为世界的罪人。”  
“但我现在的任务是保护春姬。”鸣人默默地和佐助对望了一眼，全身披上金色的火焰，“我是忍者，绝不会舍弃任务。”  
“好好好！”那个怪人身后的铁链如同得到了指示，开始剧烈地碰撞翻滚，发出叮叮当当的交接声，“如此，罪苦众生，未调伏者，当墮无间地狱。”  
语毕，无数条一人宽的藤蔓如同利剑，撕裂空气，迎面直劈下来。  
一人高的金色狐狸身负铠甲，左躲右闪，手中持着的利剑，刺穿了袭击的枝条。  
碎玉般的骨骼裂片在嘹唳的风声中飞散。  
这些枝蔓中竟然缠着森森的白骨。  
怪不得他的查克拉如此强大！  
“你杀了这些人来吸取查克拉？”鸣人一边躲闪一边大声质问，无数枝条如同黑暗中的蛇，缠住他的手脚，吸收他的查克拉。  
“桃源村*12的这些人，只顾着私下买卖青火粉换钱，狂妄贪婪，不愿度脱，当堕无间。”那个怪人语气中不带一丝感情，他身边的枝条如同受到召唤，慢慢地吐出一个木匣。木匣的右下角刻着黑色的“光”字。  
“你的那些同伴也是。本来其中一个已经选择将这个信物交给我，只可惜另两个冥顽不灵，我只好让他们俱得安乐。如果你们就此悔改，我自当饶恕。”  
木匣从高处滑落，摔得四分五裂  
金色狐狸身上的铠甲瞬间褪去，紫色的须佐挥舞着双剑，斩断了缠着尾兽的触手，冲向怪人。  
“佐助！”鸣人大喊道，但那些无处不在的蔓藤一瞬间又不断地涌上来，再一次从四面八方缠住尾兽和须佐的手脚。  
鸣人怒吼一声，连续发出了好几个尾兽玉，刚打散一波卷上来的蔓藤，眼角余光却瞟到大量的蔓藤向身后的春姬和管家两人冲过去。  
“啧！多重影分身术！”他不得不止住冲向佐助的脚步，分出精力挡在春姬面前。  
“天照！”而这边，佐助释放出黑色的火焰。黑炎的火舌烧断了缠绕在须佐身上的藤曼，但就在同时，更多的藤曼如同烧不尽的野草，继续席卷而来。  
无息无止的火焰在燃烧，无穷无尽的藤曼在蔓延。  
佐助的眼角开始泛红。紫色的须佐开始碎裂。  
“佐助！”就在佐助不停驱赶这些缠绕的藤曼时，身后传来鸣人嘶声力竭地喊叫声。  
佐助回过头，金色的尾兽身上依然缠绕着骇人的蔓藤，如同附骨之蛆。  
紫色的须佐渐渐化作灰烬。鸣人向佐助伸出手。  
佐助望向他。  
鸣人目光坚毅，神色里满是焦急。他大声地向佐助喊着什么，但佐助什么也听不见。  
紫色的须佐终于消散殆尽，死亡的藤曼越过黑炎，气势汹汹地绞杀而来。  
黑暗的世界，伸手不见五指，唯有鸣人金色的查克拉，熠熠闪烁，如繁星，如火花，如太阳。  
——相信我。他看见鸣人这么说。  
佐助笑了笑，伸出手。两人双手紧握，好像未曾分离。  
鸣人将他拽到怀里，吻上他的唇。  
佐助吃惊地睁大了双眼，随即又平复下来。周围巨大的枝条挤压碰撞声中，他紧紧靠在鸣人身上，感受到他的心跳，也感受到自己的心跳。  
他曾想过离鸣人更近，却没想过能这么近。他第一次发现，原来自己能和鸣人一样，浑身炽热如火。  
“以后不许一声不吭就擅自离开！”嘴唇分开后，鸣人紧紧抓着他的手大声说道。  
佐助的眼角温柔得几乎快飞起，他微微翘着唇角，刚想说什么，忽然“砰”的一声，然后看见面前的鸣人只有一寸大小，金灿灿的好似麦穗尖耀眼的麦粒。  
“欸——佐助你变回来啦我说？”鸣人惊诧地看着他，随即意识到——佐助和他还在半空中呢。  
相同大小的尾兽刚刚抱住他。忽然“砰”的一声，巨大的尾兽身披紫色的铠甲，破开缠绕的藤曼，傲然地站立在大地上。  
“这个药效消失的可真是······”佐助脸色微红，倒在鸣人怀里喃喃说道——两人的药效一前一后消失的恰到好处，变大导致的错位使得抱着自己的尾兽变成了鸣人。  
“我还以为你会高兴的说~”鸣人撅着嘴，神色委屈。  
佐助没有说话，只轻轻在他额上点了一下。  
两人相视一笑，重新并肩站立。  
“喂，那什么说话文邹邹的家伙，赶紧投降吧我说！”巨大的尾兽和原本看起来巨大的树干一样高，它如同对付蝼蚁一般把那些袭过来的藤曼统统踩在脚下。  
那个怪人依然无悲无喜：“不修正法，当堕无间；耽于爱欲，当堕无间；作恶无善，当堕无间；罔顾流转，当堕无间；住异不净，当堕无间。”他身后的藤曼没有丝毫停顿，依旧前赴后继地迎面扑来。  
“砰！”巨大的爆裂声从尾兽的身后传来。  
接着又是几声相同的声音。  
“没用的，青火粉对我没有用。”那个怪人低头看了看胸口，露出了嘲讽的表情。他的胸口不知何时裂开一个大口，鲜红的血肉向外翻腾，“神树不会让我死亡。”  
甫一说完，他的胸口又开了个口子。  
“我说了没······”话还没说完，突然他捂住了胸口，“不······不可能，查克拉，查克拉怎么会消失······”他喃喃自语，身后的神树藤曼群蛇乱舞，震的铁链哐啷作响。  
突然，那些藤曼如同不受控制一般疯狂地绞拧，贯穿那个怪人的身体，将他完全吞噬。  
“发生了什么事啊我说？”突变发生的太快，鸣人完全陷在震惊中。  
“青火粉，是青火粉。”佐助看向身后。  
地面上，春姬身旁最后一个鸣人的小型影分身已经完全消失，而她的管家手持着一把长长的钢管式的武器——无论是样式还是火力，都和佐助在狼哭之里看到的青火粉不尽相同却又十分相似，直觉告诉他这个武器来源于青火粉。  
不过他已经无暇顾及管家手里的那个奇怪的武器，无数的藤曼如同疯了般，向尾兽和春姬他们袭来。  
“砰砰砰！”管家临危不乱，沉着冷静地继续发射着火石。被打中的藤曼如同断线的风筝，落在地上，淌出绿色的汁液，随即化成细碎的灰烬，随风飘逝。  
“我说佐助，那个就是青火粉？不是说对查克拉无效吗？”鸣人一边操纵着尾兽奋力地砍伐着席卷而来的藤曼一边大声问道。  
“他的武器和我见过的青火粉不一样，我也不知道为什么！”佐助在混乱中回答他。  
半山高的树干连中了几个管家发射的火石。上面密密麻麻缠绕的藤曼如同消失了生命力般，行动越来越缓慢。  
鸣人抓住这一时机，操纵着金色的尾兽，一剑将神树砍断。  
倒在地上断成两节的神树挣扎着，藕断丝连，想重新复合。  
鸣人和佐助对视一眼。  
巨大的螺旋丸，混着黑炎，打中已经奄奄一息的神树。  
绿色的枝条化作齑粉，尘归尘，土归土。缠在里面的白骨，和挂在那些白骨身上的破碎布料，落在地上，许多在黑炎的烧灼下，一点不剩。  
“砰！”尾兽身后突然传来巨大的声响。  
“鸣人！”佐助瞬间将鸣人扑到。  
一块小小的火石竟然穿透了须佐铠甲和查克拉组成的尾兽身体，擦过佐助的披风。  
尾兽和铠甲同时消失不见，两人相拥着跳到春姬的面前。这时鸣人才发现，佐助眼中的勾玉已经完全消失不见，触目惊心的鲜血不断从眼眶里流下，在白皙的脸庞上画下两道红痕。  
“住，住手！”春姬抓住管家手中瞄准他们的管身。  
“小姐，她们都是些危险的忍者，您刚刚也看到他们那些毁灭性的忍术了！况且他们也看到了火枪。”  
原来那个武器叫做火枪。鸣人扶着佐助想。  
“他们是忍者，也和我们一样是人，你开枪的话，他们会死的！”春姬死死抱住枪管，“而且，他们这一路上一直在保护我们啊！”  
管家的身形僵了僵，随即又握紧了火枪。  
“小姐，您发过誓，绝不心软。”  
春姬泫然欲泣，却依然挡在鸣人和佐助的面前。。  
管家盯着她良久，叹了口气，放下枪。  
“那个，叫做火枪？”佐助问道。  
“不错，是根据青火粉改造的。”  
“青火粉对查克拉无效——我亲眼见过，为什么火枪却可以切断查克拉？”  
“切断你们所说的查克拉的并非火枪发射的子弹，而是子弹里混入的一个符咒。”  
“符咒？”  
“来自一个姓吴的特殊术士。他把这个符咒交给春姬小姐，用于切断残余的的神树的查克拉流动，但是，我们发现它不仅可以切断神树的查克拉，还可以切断这世上所有的查克拉，忍者身上的也可以。”  
那是自然——忍者的查克拉，都来自于神树。佐助想。  
“你们······到底是什么人？”鸣人转而望向春姬。  
春姬咬咬下唇，脸上一片浮色，她沉声说道：“春姬，我是······火之国的公主，春姬。”  
“公主啊······”鸣人脸上惊疑不定，忽而他心下清明，“所以，你去雨之国，是为了获取火枪，来对付木叶。”  
“你假装成村田家的人，好偷偷潜入雨之国，但又担心路途危险，于是以C级任务为名让木叶的忍者一路护卫。”他的目光转向管家手中的火枪，“你们甚至想好了，一旦事情暴露，就直接杀了护卫的忍者。”  
“······很抱歉。”  
鸣人沉默了一会，蓦地抬眼。  
“剩下的行程由我来护卫吧。”  
“鸣人？”佐助握住他的手。  
鸣人露出一个灿烂的微笑，与他十指相扣。  
“作为报酬，我希望春姬你答应我一个条件。”

··········································································  
月色旖旎，在三月的大地上铺上一层洁白的梨花。  
雨之国边境上的一座二楼小别馆卧房内，春色盎然。从房内泄露出来的些许亲吻声，很难让人不浮想到唇齿交融的情色缱绻。  
鸣人坐在榻榻米上铺陈的床榻边沿，紧紧地搂住盘坐在他身上的佐助，吻得忘乎所以，连上身的浴衣从肩膀滑落都没有察觉。  
起初两人不过和平常一样打闹斗嘴，不知什么时候，两人滚作一团，磕上对方的嘴唇。小时候争强好胜的心气大起，两人不肯服输地争夺对方口中的空气，撕咬对方的唇瓣，齿磕着齿，舌连着舌，逐渐星火燎原，烈火焚身。  
鸣人狠狠地把佐助惯在寒凉的地板上，一只手伸进他的浴衣，握住他挺立的前端。湿滑的液体已经浸润了柱体，在浴衣前端留下一点深色的水迹。  
鸣人舔咬着他的颈脖，握住前端的手开始上下摩挲。  
缠着绷带的手带来粗粝而原始的冲动，如同一次比一次汹涌的浪潮，把佐助推向顶端。  
他竭力吸取鼻尖下稀薄的空气，死死咬住嘴唇，不肯将自己的放浪形骸彻底暴露在鸣人面前。  
“唔······”忽然眼前一片花白。他的脊背紧绷得如同一张拉开的弓，两颊浮满红云。  
“我说佐助你平时是不是都不自慰？这么快就不行了？”鸣人一边啃咬着他的锁骨，一边含糊地说道。  
白色的精液射的衣服上洇湿了一大片，甚至又不少沾到鸣人的身上。  
“我······我平时都忙······忙着修炼，哪有时间······时间做这些事。自然，自然不······不像你这个吊车尾这么熟练······”佐助大喘着气，抬起手臂遮住小半个脸。  
“我平时很忙的说，也没时间解决生理问题啦！”鸣人支起身子，随手扯开他松散的系带。浴衣下露出佐助白皙的身体。  
“不过我在梦里和佐助可是练习过很多次的说。”他透过手臂的缝隙，一本正经地瞧着佐助泻出的大半羞色，忍不住窃笑。  
他抬起佐助的一条长腿，不轻不重在白嫩的大腿内侧烙下一个吻。  
“唔，佐助的腿手感比我想象得还好啊~”鸣人一边抚摸着匀称的大腿，一边调皮地舔咬着佐助大腿内侧，留下一串串密实的牙印，粉嫩嫩得如雪地上落下了片片樱花花瓣。  
麻麻酥酥的触感如同电流游走全身。不知是夜晚的寒气，还是叫嚣的亟盼，佐助全身微微颤抖，身后未经开垦的小穴蠢蠢欲动。  
很快，鸣人一只沾着精液的手指，插进他的后穴。  
窄小的甬道初次被打开，努力地吞咽着突入的异物。  
后穴才刚刚适应，鸣人又伸进第二根手指，接着是第三根。  
“慢······慢点，白痴。”猝不及防的入侵不禁让他瞬间挺直了脊骨。细长的手指差点撕坏身下的浴衣。  
“等不及了我说。”鸣人快速地抽插了几下，便迅速抽出手指，拉开他的双腿，急不可耐地将身下的欲望送了进去。  
“唔······啊啊······”突如其来的撕裂感骤然传遍全身，让佐助几乎以为自己被扯成两半。  
“出······出去······太大了······”佐助呻吟着，双眼蒙上薄薄的水雾，如同温润的黑珍珠。他的双腿悬在半空中无意识地挣扎。  
而这边，初历性事的鸣人也不好受。由于没有经验，再加上贪图解决下身的欲望，导致他并没有等佐助的肉穴好好的扩张，就擅自把自己的分身插了进去。现在分身夹得生疼。  
“佐助放松点啊我说！好紧啊······”他不得不褪出大部分阴茎，顶端在穴口念念不舍地刮蹭。  
“明明是你太急······”佐助清冷的嗓音里带着情欲，惹得鸣人心里一阵悸动。他紧紧压住佐助胡乱摆动的双腿，轻轻地拍了两下他的臀瓣，便毫不留情地把他的双腿掰得更开，接着更加用力地向肉穴深处顶弄。  
“唔······嗯嗯······”鸣人一次比一次狠戾的冲击震得佐助几乎说不出话。他似乎置身焚火，痛苦到想要尖叫，却又痛快地想要更多。  
“啊啊······鸣人······”佐助仰起头，银丝从唇角跌落，鸣人的名字连带着一两声呜咽从口中溢出，配合着下身带着韵律的肉体拍打声，回荡在整个房间里，将满室的春色蒙上一层潋滟的水光。  
三勾玉缓缓从眼底浮现。佐助如同飘在云端，全身痉挛般颤抖，分身前端随着鸣人的冲撞再次射出稀薄的精液。  
“佐助······佐助······啊啊······“不断侵略着他的鸣人箍住身下人扭动的腰肢，咬牙切齿地叫着他的名字，似乎要将那两个字揉碎了，嚼烂了，再彻彻底底吞进肚子里。  
白色的精液从穴口汩汩地流淌出，连同浓浓的情欲滚落向地板深处。  
“唔，佐助你开出写轮眼啦我说······”鸣人撤出自己的阴茎，拉住佐助的手臂，扶起他，“果然还是太勉强了······”  
“哼！这种小事，没什么大不了。”佐助毫不客气地甩开他的手，“倒是你这个吊车尾，不会现在不行了吧？”  
“胡说！我精力好着呢！再来个十次八次都不成问题！”鸣人赤红着脸连声反驳道，“我只是担心你身体受不了！”  
“怎么可能！”佐助揉揉腰，生硬地犟着嘴，逞强的样子和小时候一模一样。  
鸣人澄蓝的眼睛一眨不眨地瞪着他。忽然“扑哧”一声笑了。他拽过佐助的手臂。嘴唇蜻蜓点水般磕上他的唇瓣。  
“好嘛，不过佐助要答应我的要求。”鸣人走到床边叠的整整齐齐的衣服旁，在里面翻检出佐助的护额——护额的发带早已褪色黯淡，却依然保存完好，光滑的棱角隐隐透露出主人深藏的爱护。  
鸣人用护额遮住他的双眼。  
“佐助必须遮住眼睛哦~虽然我皮糙肉厚不怕你揍，但如果在干事的过程中弄坏了民宿就麻烦了。”   
“······”佐助抬手就想糊一个千鸟。但鸣人隔着冰冷的铁片和柔软的布料，吻了吻他的双眼。  
湿热的温度让他想起12岁那年，终结谷一战落在他眼睛上的第一滴雨。  
最终千鸟没有贯穿鸣人的心脏，螺旋丸也只在佐助的护额上留下一道划痕。  
他们各自坚持着自己的固执，分道扬镳。  
如果当时自己没有做出离开的选择，结局又会怎样？更好或者更坏？  
鸣人替他系好护额。起身转到他的身后，搂住他的腰际。  
“那么，我开动喽，佐助。”炽热的气息染红了佐助的耳尖。他侧过脸，在鸣人的唇上轻啄了一下，嘴角擒起浅浅的微笑。  
身后传来阳光般的温暖，与他融为一体。  
···············································································  
月影渐深，长河晦暗。  
折腾了大半夜，佐助终于坚持不住。潦草地清理一番后，他便枕在鸣人的怀抱里，沉沉地睡去。  
金色的查克拉笼罩全身，使他格外安心。鸣人听着他绵长的呼吸声，忍不住在他额头啾了一声。  
佐助依然睡得很沉，衾被边缘露出他的小半张脸，黑白分明，如诗如画。  
鸣人悄悄掀开被角，借着暗淡的月光披上浴衣。刚拉开推门，又回头想了想，从自己橙色的上衣口袋里掏出一封信，塞进袖口。  
走廊上伸手不见五指，静谧的黑暗里传来迟迟的更漏声。鸣人悄无声息地走下楼梯，来到一楼的缘侧。  
树影婆娑，星光寥寥。春姬正坐在缘侧的外延，仰望着无边无际的夜空。。  
三月春风穿过雨之国的钢铁森林，把周围的一切都染上慵懒的暖意。  
“火影大人真是好兴致，房里的佳人不陪，倒是有空出来赏月。”春姬瞧着他柔柔地说道。  
“佳人我自然会一生陪伴，不过现在嘛······这次任务的酬劳春姬小姐还没付给我。”鸣人闲闲地踱到春姬的身后。  
春姬没有说话，良久，她从宽大的袖口取出一个卷轴。  
“这是？”鸣人解开编绳。  
卷轴上面画着一个从未见过的复杂符咒。  
“这就是可以切断一切查克拉流动的符咒。即使是普通人，也可以使用。”  
“你不会把这个符咒作为这次委托的报酬吧？”  
“当然不是。这个东西我留着也没太大用处，本来就打算给你们。”春姬垂下眼睑，“说来也不可思议。这个符咒原来是为了消除神树的影响，却被开发出别的用途。”  
“······”  
“就好像这火枪一样，原来不过是用于庆典上的烟花爆竹，最后却成了杀人的利器。真是讽刺。”  
“你相信人性吗？”鸣人突然问道。  
“不相信。”  
“为什么？”  
“这不是理所当然吗？”春姬盯着他，“人类天生不就是自私贪婪，固执偏见，从不相信别人的生物么？如果不是这样，我也不会来雨之国寻找火枪，小春他们也不会因此而死，也——不会死得这样不值。如果他们知道了真相，也许会杀了我吧。”  
借着阑珊的月光，鸣人看见春姬眼光粼粼。她握紧浴衣的一角，似乎抓着一根救命稻草。  
“我相信。我相信人性。”鸣人淡淡地说道，“因为即使春姬小姐手握着杀人的武器，也不是没有杀掉我们么？”  
他从袖袍中拿出一封信。寒凉的信封染上他的体温。  
“这是你托付给小杉十郎的那封信。是我从小杉十郎的尸体上拿到的，直到死前他也依然把这封信护在胸口。”他从信封中抽出信笺。  
洁白的信笺如同鹤羽般飘落——是一张白纸。  
“你完全可以让小杉他们和我们一路继续护送你，并且就算他们知道了火枪的事，你也可以杀他们灭口，就像管家先生对我们做的一样——或者，你原本就打算这么做的吧？”他顿了顿，“但你没有这么做。你不希望他们再牵扯进来，我说的对吗？”  
春姬恍惚盯着地板上的信。  
空无一字的信纸和月光融为一体，几乎无法看清。  
“我······在临行前，骗小泉说小杉身上的发茄子是假的，真的在我身上。一旦遇到不得已的情况，直接丢弃也无所谓。只是没想到······”  
最后明日泉他们到底做出怎样的选择呢？大概他们永远都不得而知。  
“人······其实没有那么好，但也没你想的那么坏。我相信即使在最坏的境地，他们依然会选择那条更好的道路，即使那条路看起来更加困难。”鸣人望着她，“所以，作为这次任务的酬劳，我希望你能帮我争取五年时间。”  
“五······年？”  
“对。忍者需要休养生息，普通人也需要时间重新信任忍者。给我五年时间，我会尽量让忍者适应普通人的生活和工作习惯，也会让普通人理解忍者其实并不可怕，在火枪来临之前。”  
“您还真是选择了一条更加困难的道路呢。”春姬紧抓着衣角的手慢慢松开，“比起这样做，或许杀了我会更快。”  
“没有你，还会有其他人。没有火枪，也会有别的一些东西。引起战争的，并非这些死物，引起战争的，从来都是你所说的自私贪婪，偏见仇恨。更何况，时代的变迁并非我能阻止。我所能做的，也只是尽量在这五年内消除这些矛盾，或许能通过更加平和的方式，迎接另一个时代。”  
春姬重新转过身望向远处，阑珊的灯火依然隐没在无际的黑暗中。  
“我的父亲给我讲过一个故事。很久以前，有一个部族，里面所有的人都来自同一个祖先。但是随着时间的推移，部族里的人开始产生差别，有人贫穷有人富裕，有人天才有人平庸，有人身居顶端，有人位处底层，差距越来越大。于是有一天，这个部族根据外貌和能力差别，将人分成两个不同的种族。让人意外的是，这个起初让所有人不以为然的分划最终导致了偏见以及仇恨，最后矛盾爆发，本来是同一族的人就好像真的自古以来就有深仇大恨般开始残杀，刀剑相向，血流成河，直到其中一族完全消亡，这场战争才结束。”*13  
“火影大人，即使结果有可能这样，您还会有信心吗？”  
“会。”  
“如果您失败了呢？”  
“绝不会失败。”  
“我说如果呢？”  
“不会有如果。”  
春姬站起身。和鸣人比起来，她仅能够到鸣人的胸口，显得十分矮小。  
她抬头直直地望着鸣人，一字一句地问道：“我再问一次，如果失败了呢？”  
如果失败了呢？忍者和火之国，甚至世上所有的人，是否就会如同春姬所说，相互屠杀直至一方彻底消失呢？到时候自己该怎么做？是帮助忍者还是帮助普通人？还是想出其他办法停止战争？还是······  
“我······我会保护佐助。”脱口而出的答案让鸣人自己都吃了一惊。  
春姬一句话都没有说。她朝他微微欠了个身。  
“那么，祝您得偿所愿。”她默默地走进内厅，拉上了纸门。  
·····································································  
尾声  
第二日早上，太阳刚露个脸，春雨就伴着远处隆隆的雷声不期而至。绵绵的春雨下了一整天，直至傍晚，白日里萧索的街边亮起三三两两的亮光，才彻底停下。  
人流渐渐汇集，空旷的大街上热闹起来。鸣人和佐助牵着手，走在大街上，时不时，有些大胆的姑娘前来搭讪，胆小的则塞上几只花便快快地逃掉，远远望着他俩。  
“没想到雨之国的女孩这么直率啊我说！”鸣人抱着一大束花，扔也不是拿也不是，有些哭笑不得。  
佐助没有搭理他。  
过了好一会，他指着推着一车番茄的小贩说：“我要吃那个。”  
走到支起的摊点前面，鸣人指着番茄问道：“老板，番茄怎么卖？”  
老板是个年轻的姑娘，眼神落在他俩身上，不由放出贪婪的目光，让鸣人不由自主想起大蛇丸。  
“番茄？你们要？一个番茄一个亲亲！”  
鸣人心里一抖，握着佐助的手加重了几分力道。  
“老板你能不能别开玩笑，到底多少钱啊我说？”  
“我没开玩笑，”老板正色道，“我家的番茄可是雨之国最好的！保证你们吃一个想两个，吃两个想四个。来来来，快给我啵一个~”  
“太贵了。”佐助竟然接过话头，开始一本正经地还价，“三折。”  
“不行不行这样我就亏本了······”  
“不爱卖我不买了。”  
“别这么说啊，我没说不卖。你看我一个姑娘家家，流落在外多可怜啊。”那姑娘不知从哪边抽出一条手绢假惺惺地擦擦眼，“唉不瞒你们，我儿子长得和你俩一样帅，但天天不着家，连个明信片都不知道寄！好不容易能碰上像你们这样的帅哥，就让我多亲几下嘛，不让亲的话我可就上手摸了······”  
别假了！你看起来就二十多岁哪来和我们一样大的儿子！鸣人刚想上去理论一番，眼角却扫到春姬和她的管家。  
他下意识地转头望去。  
管家依然背着那把用布包着的火枪，而春姬——鸣人看见她身后也背着一件用布包着的类似长物。  
他们如同两个幽灵，混入熙攘的人群中，再也辨不出。  
“看什么呐，吊车尾？”佐助捅了捅他，“我和老板说好了，全部由你付款。”  
鸣人在他唇上大大地亲了一口：“好啊我说！不过回旅馆了佐助你可要把这笔账全还回来~”  
老板：“······我改主意了，一个番茄一个金。”  
“······”  
“······”  
不知什么时候，天空中又飘起霏霏细雨。雨滴打在钢铁做的墙壁上，混着铁屑，绽开一朵朵浑浊的水花。  
空气中弥漫着一股冰冷的腥味。  
鸣人看了看愈发昏暗的街道。  
“回家吗我说？”  
佐助将番茄整个塞进嘴里，点了点头。  
他俩手牵着手，消失在雨雾中。

END  
*1 万叶集。  
*2 春姬的名字来源于童话一寸法师的公主名字。顺便明日春和明日泉的名来自于英文单词SPRING，小杉十郎的名字来源于原著阿斯玛的声优。后面桃之的名字来源于诗经桃夭。  
*3 美瑛确有其地，是日本北海道附近的一个著名花田胜地。  
*4 来自游戏 旅行青蛙。  
*5 夕岚村原型就是兰溪八卦村。  
*6 来自 地藏经。  
*7 来自 法华经：三界无安,犹如火宅。  
*8 天水的名字来源于大将军姜维。据说姜维后人为保护诸葛后人，在兰溪八卦村附近建立西姜村，因此天水的名字来源于姜维的籍贯，有守护之意。  
*9 该世界是上一部DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE里兔子先生让佐助看到的梦境。  
*10我胡写的。按照军校的情况，一般军校确实学费更低，特别是战争时期，军校能得到的拨款肯定比一般学校高，因此学费，门槛都会相应低一些，但拿的钱或奖学金会比较高，不过从军校里出来的学生一般就业的路就会相应狭窄，甚至要完全按照政府要求进行就业。  
*11历史确有其物，原型为九十九发茄子。买的人是村田珠光，号称茶道之祖。至于后面我称他为四郎，好像是因为他在家排名老四？不好意思记不住设定了。另外九十九发茄子确实不是什么特别贵重值钱的茶入，并非价值千金，但是政治意义非常大。  
*12桃源村的设定来源于关于世外桃源的一种说法。就是世外桃源里的人其实都是战乱中的死人。  
*13确有其事，卢旺达大屠杀，人类历史上的完全种族灭绝，而且发生在90年代。  
另外白兔先生既代表玉兔，也代表爱丽丝梦游仙境里面引路的兔子。吴术士就是砍树的吴刚。有些文章内容参考道德的起源这本书。WONDERLAND系列第三部内容也有参考这本书。  
文章BUG太多，改到一半放弃，如果发现文章里有前后矛盾，胡言乱语，原谅我真不想改了••••••

道德的起源：该书讨论了道德和人性，并认为道德是本能的一部分，就和自私一样。


End file.
